Heaven's Shadow
by Sliferservant
Summary: Heaven's Shadow, the most popular bar with the sexiest workers and three of the most kick ass owners ever known. The hikari's will soon learn that this bar is not for the faint of heart. What horrors lie in the owner's pasts? Yaoi AND Yuri, Kyros-cest
1. Meeting the Owners

Welcome to the long awaited premiere of Heaven's Shadow! 

I have had this project in the works for several months now, doing research and whatnot of all that entails in this story. I hope this will be as popular as some of my other stories and hope to see some feedback for it.

XxcrimsonheartxX and Black Egyptian Dragon, you guys have been just as excited about this as I have, and I know it is because of the countless questions I asked about your characters. I really hope you guys like it more than anyone else.

Warnings: This story focuses around a bar, so expect adult themes in later chapters, it will be having yaoi in later chapters. There will be brutal violence here and there, as well as many other things that I will try and mention at the beginning of the chapters.

We all know I don't own anything, however, I own my own OC, as well as XxcrimsonheartxX owning her own and she is allowing me to use it for this story. Black Egyptian Dragon is also allowing me to use another OC. Meaning, do not take this characters without our permission, or there will be dire consequences.

I hope you guys enjoy, because it is finally here after all this time.

--------------------

**_Heaven's Shadow_**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Owners

A figure was backed up against the wall, while a man, clearly drunk, was roaming his hands over her side and where ever he could get to. The figure being touched was clearly unafraid, almost seeming as if she was used to this behavior. She wore an emotionless face that was beginning to take on an angered look.

"Back off." She said with a tone that said, get the fuck away from me.

The man just chuckled darkly and continued his roaming, his eyes wandering over her form and taking in everything from her hair, to her face and slender built form. She was losing her patience and almost punched the guy in the face when another voice was heard.

"You had better let go of her before our sister catches you." Another voice, female, had said causing the man to look back at a younger looking girl who had an almost uncanny resemblance to the one he had pinned against the wall. He merely chuckled again in response, never taking his hand from his spot on the figure's hip, causing both of the girls to narrow their eyes further and almost growl in frustration.

The man ignored the younger girl and turned back to his own focus when he looked at the figure's face and saw she had an almost devilish grin on her face as she looked like she was looking at something behind them.

Before the man could figure out what that look was for, he felt a set of nails dig into his scalp and grabbing a handful of hair jerked his head backwards in a vicious manner, leaving him to gasp loudly and painfully as he looked upside down into the enraged look of another set of eyes, this piercing crimson set belonging to yet another girl, clearly older and the facial features looked like the first two.

"I thought you were told to back off." The newest girl said, anger dripping off of every word, and only getting more enraged with each passing moment.

Before the guy could issue a response, she spoke again, or more or less yelled for someone.

"Marik! Yami!"

The girl against the wall smiled in assurance as two tall handsome looking men emerged from the crowd behind them wondering what was going on.

The first of the two, was Marik, a tall tanned individual with a well build body, harsh dark violet eyes, sandy colored hair that seemed to spike out in all directions in an untamable way. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a black skin hugging muscle shirt, showing off his build, black heavy boots adorned his feet. He also had a small thin silver necklace that had a pure black onyx stone that hung just above his heart.

The second man, was Yami, he was shorter than his companion, but looked no less intimidating than the previous. He also had a well built form, he also had a set of soul piercing crimson eyes, just as the one who still had the guy's head grasped in her hand. Tri-colored hair, consisting of black base with a dark red edge and golden bangs that spiked up into the rest. Yami was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants with crimson flames running up the right leg. A spiked belt hanging off his hips. A crimson shirt with a set of thin chains criss-crossing in the front. He had crimson arm cuffs on his wrists, black boots, and a black choker with a deep ruby stone hanging from it.

Yami looked at the guy who was having his head gripped while Marik looked to see his friend against the wall.

"What's going on here?" Marik asked.

Still having a firm grip on a handful of the guy's hair, "This guy was breaking several rules."

Yami and Marik narrowed their eyes, because after that, no one had to tell them what had happened. Marik grabbed the guy from the girl's hand and proceeded to drag him outside while he was thrashing in a futile manner, because in his drunken state, didn't stand a chance against Marik's strength.

The three girls and Yami stood and watched as Marik took the guy out the front door, hearing his yells die down the further away they got.

After they were out of sight, the girl that was pinned against the wall spoke up.

"Thanks Ketegdra."

The oldest of the three girls, the one that grabbed the guy, looked back at the second oldest of the three and smiled softly as her enraged crimson eyes dulled back down to a calmer shade.

"No problem Zael." Was all she said.

Ketegdra Kyros, the oldest of the three at age 28, was wearing black leather pants with a studded leather belt. Chains criss-crossed on either side of her hips, she had a tight crimson midriff with a sleeveless chain link shirt over it. On her wrists, she had dark crimson wrist guards, and a red leather choker with a small flame shaped garnet hanging from it. She had shoulder length black hair with red highlights, and a tattoo of Slifer the Sky Dragon wrapped around her upper left arm.

Zael Kyros, the second oldest of the three, at 26, was wearing a black leather skirt, knee high boots to match. A purple silk strap shirt. She had a slender build, a pair of icy blue eyes, shoulder length black hair with icy blue tips. Her right eyebrow was pierced, reflecting the light off her eyes. She also was wearing a leather choker but had a sapphire heart shaped stone hanging from it.

Ketegdra and Zael stood there with Yami scouting the room for future problems.

The youngest of the sisters spoke up.

"That guy was bothering Zael and he didn't listen to me, so by the time I went to go get Ketegdra, she was already heading over here." She grinned happily.

This was Nekris Kyros, the youngest of them at age 23. Even though she was not as old as the others, didn't make her any less intimidating than her sisters. She was wearing a silk knee length skirt with a slit going down the left side. Midnight blue midriff showing off her toned lean form. She had short black hair, light green eyes, and a tattoo of a dark gold rose with a star inside of the flower on her upper right arm. She was wearing a silk choker with an emerald rose shaped stone hanging from it.

The Kyros sisters. The owners of the prestigious club known as Heaven's Shadow. The most popular bar for miles around and becoming more popular with each passing year.

They all had an immense amount of patience when it came to customers and drunken people, but when it came to anyone threatening one of them, they all had a very short fuse and refused to take any shit from anyone. They worked hard to get where they are, and were not going to loose it over something as petty as a guy who can't control his alcohol intake and his hormones.

The three sisters all smiled at each other before Ketegdra started heading back to the bar where Marik and Yami had picked up their previous job before the interruption. They were helping to prepare drinks, and very gracefully and very skillfully flipping numerous shot glasses onto the bar, and then flipping bottles of a variety of liquors, whiskies, rums, whatever the customer wanted, and mixing what was necessary for which drink. They were doing this as if they had been doing it for years, for not one bottle or shot glass was dropped or broken.

The owners pushed their way through the mass of people that was gathered around the bar waiting for their drinks, Ketegdra jumped the counter, Zael stepped on an empty stool and hopped over while Nekris ducked under the wooden beam separating the front of the counter from the back.

They had all picked up their own bottles and started flipping more shot glasses on the counter beginning to mix more orders before a new voice rose up.

"Where in the hell were you guys!? Do you _**not**_ see that we are busy as shit!?"

Nekris chuckled at her friend's pissed off tone, while never loosing focus on the glasses.

Zael had just walked behind the new guy talking loud enough to get over the level of noise coming from the customers.

"Some drunk idiot was trying to hit on me and he wouldn't leave me alone."

Nekris shouted over to him.

"I told him to leave her alone before Ketegdra found out, and when he didn't..."

"I went over and put a stop to it." Ketegdra finished for her.

The guy just rolled his eyes irritated and continued what he was doing, while avoiding running into anybody while they were all walking back and forth getting the things they needed for the moment.

As he walked by Yami and Marik, he yelled at both of them.

"And what the hell _were you two_ doing?"

Yami laughed and continued, "Come on Bakura, you know when one of the owners calls us by name, we had better come or they will beat our ass, and since Ketegdra called us, we went, because you know how short her temper is."

Ketegdra heard the remark and shouted back.

"I do _not _have a short temper! I just don't have any patience for assholes that's all."

Yami chuckled again, only him, Marik, Bakura and her sisters were allowed to make a comment like that and not get their ass beat for real.

Marik spoke up, "Besides 'Kura, you would have went running too if it were Nekris calling you, right?"

Bakura took in the statement before he realized Marik was right, if it had been Nekris that was in trouble, he would have went to her in a heartbeat, because she was his best friend and owed her a lot.

Of the three guys, Yami was the oldest at age 28, him and Ketegdra went way back, which is why they were such good friends.

Marik was second oldest at age 26, him and Zael met years ago and they hit it off and became really good friends.

Bakura, like Nekris was the youngest, except he was 24 while Nekris was 23.

Bakura was wearing dark blue leather pants with ripped holes in the sides to give off the bad boy look. He was also wearing a glossy silver muscle shirt, silver arm cuffs adorned his wrists and upper arms. He had a choker with a sapphire hanging from it to match his outfit.

All six of them continued going about preparing drinks, and keeping things in order, while the bouncer at the front door was making sure no underage people were trying to sneak in. The music was echoing throughout the room, causing the crowd to pick up on a dance off in several areas. The lights were flashing and shining overhead, adding that wild party atmosphere to the air. Everyone having a great time, and continuing about their business as if nothing had happened.

As a new song kicked up, everyone started cheering and dancing more wildly than before as Nekris knew this was a song that Bakura favored and decided to let him have a break since he was left to tend to the bar alone for a few minutes. They all knew Bakura liked the song that was playing and so urged him up onto the counter because they also knew he loved performing and enjoyed the spotlight. He wasn't the greatest singer, but he was one hell of a dancer, and wasted no time in proving it.

Bakura hopped onto the bar, and skillfully dodging the customers and everyone in the back working, and started dancing wildly and seductively. Several loud cheers came from the female population of the bar, while Bakura performed flips and twists that made some girl's jaws go slack as they stared at him.

While Bakura was keeping himself entertained, he was also giving his co-workers and the owners a show. They all were laughing and mock catcalling at him as he kept on, but Bakura smiled away and never faltered in his performance.

Nekris was laughing madly as she yelled out to him louder than any of the girls on the opposite side of him.

" 'Kura! You know you can make a few girls faint with your new move, don't hide it, show it!"

Bakura glanced back at Nekris and grinned as he ran to one end of the bar, and after jumping off the pole, he ran back and slid down the rest, everyone moving their glasses out of the way to watch him finish, as Bakura, while sliding, flipped over onto his stomach and quickly rolled onto his side and gave a seductive grin to everyone, indeed making several girls faint and squeal loudly. Bakura had his head propped up on his hand as he tossed a look behind him to see the owners smiling at him especially Nekris, while Marik and Yami just shook their heads and grinned at their youngest co-worker, knowing he definately had no stage fright issues.

Bakura jumped back up as the song ended and hopped back behind the counter grinning triumphantly at his act.

Everyone glanced at each other as they continued the night with no further interruptions.

A few hours later, all the customers had been cleared out, and Ketegdra tossed a wad of bills at the bouncer for a bang up job tonight, and he smiled and walked out and left with a "See ya'll tomorrow night!"

Everyone was winding down from a most productive night, and everyone was humming or singing a different song that had played at some point, while cleaning glasses, or tossing out bottles, cleaning up here and there.

"Hey guys how about a drink?" Ketegdra spoke up after a bit.

Everyone looked at her and agreed and took a seat around the bar while she and Yami hopped back behind the counter to start mixing their own personal favorite drinks.

"Zael, what do you want?" Ketegdra asked.

"Just give me my Angel's Kiss." Ketegdra reached under a special shelf which had their own stash of mixes and liquors for themselves and began mixing the needed ingredients.

Ketegdra expertly mixed some creme de cacao, sloe gin, brandy and light cream, to make a light white colored drink and passed it to Zael, and looked to Nekris.

"Nekris? How about you?"

"I want my Catalina Margarita please"

They looked at Yami, making Marik his Hurricane, and Bakura his traditional Bermuda Triangle, while Ketegdra mixed up the margarita with some peach schnapps, blue Curacao, superfine sugar and a touch of lemon juice to give it a kick.

After handing Nekris her drink, Ketegdra and Yami made their own, Ketegdra's being a Desert Sunrise, made up of some vodka, her personal favorite of liquor, some orange juice, pineapple juice and a bit of grenadine. Yami made his Golden Dawn, with some apple brandy, apricot brandy, gin, orange juice and grenadine.

After everyone had their drinks, they all sat down and Ketegdra raised her glass.

"Here is to Heaven's Shadow, the best damn bar on the face of the earth."

Everyone nodded and raised their glasses up to join hers saying in unison.

"To Heaven's Shadow!"

Everyone then started drinking and conversing until it came time to go home and everyone said their farewells, and telling each other they will see each other tomorrow night and hopefully there will not be another problem like tonight. If they only knew...

----------------------

Well guys, there is the first chapter, Yami-chan, Kitten, thanks so much for all your help, for your characters, the help with outfits, everything. Let us see what will happen in the next chapter shall we? Leave a review and let me know how I did.

And thanks everyone who was looking forward to this and for your support, and hope you enjoyed and can't wait until I can update!


	2. Memories

Welcome back. If you are reading this, then that means my first chapter was a success. My reviews and feedback have shown me that everyone likes this story so far. That is really awesome to me. Now let's see if this chapter holds the same promise as my first. 

XxcrimsonheartxX and Black Egyptian Dragon, I want to thank you guys for the help and major support for this story and hope you continue to like it.

_Warnings_: for this chapter, only mentioning of child abuse, and angst. I will let you decide. If you have not heeded my warnings yet, then I don't know what to say. Enjoy!

_italics - flashbacks/dreams_

------------

Chapter 2: Memories

Five o'clock in the morning, while many were sleeping soundly, safe in their beds, there was one person who was wide-awake. This person was Ketegdra Kyros, she was currently outside of her apartment, leaning against the rail on the balcony, looking out to the night sky, and seeing nothing but storm clouds swirling overhead.

She listened as cars drove by on the street below, the sounds of sirens off in the distance, and people talking faintly as they idly walked down the street, without a care in the world.

Ketegdra, however, had more than enough worry on her mind right now, she had woken up due to a nightmare that brought back one too many memories from her past. One she was not too particularly fond of at that.

_---Flashback---_

_A 15-year-old Ketegdra was standing in front of a door that led to a small room underneath the set of stairs in a worn down, beat up house. She looked to either side of her, looking for either of her parents, knowing what awaited her if she was found._

_After seeing no one, she pressed her forehead against the door and said just loud enough to be heard by the two younger children on the other side._

_"Stay in there and don't come out until I say so." Her tone held an enormous amount of courage, because, as the oldest, she was respected in the eyes of her younger sisters, and she knew she had to be strong for them._

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she turned around and walked to the other side of the room, quietly as she could, and looked around the corner of the door that led to the hallway where she was sure that she heard her parents coming home. She looked into a dark hallway, with no one to be seen._

_Before she could slowly back up and try to avoid being caught, someone grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled back with enough force to knock her to the floor with a painful thud._

_After falling, she quickly got up and ran in the opposite direction of the one that grabbed her just to run into someone else, and this one was no better than the previous, this one in fact, was one of the few people she was trying to avoid._

_She stood paralyzed with fear for a moment, looking back at the person behind her, and then looked back to the one before her, and looked up into the face of one of her parent's friends, or one of their drinking buddies to be precise. However, that moment of paralysis was all it took for her to be grabbed from behind again and this time, she was held in an iron grip._

_She struggled with all she had to try and get loose, but all that did was make the one holding her, tighten his grip, almost making her gasp from lack of air, and wince in pain from his grip._

_The one she ran into walked up in front of her and stared down into her terror stricken eyes._

_"Now now Ketegdra, you know better than to run from me, apparently your punishments have not been harsh enough,"_

_A new wave of fear washed over her when she heard the word punishments, yes they were harsh enough, but anyone faced with that kind of treatment, of course it was only natural instinct to run away from it._

_The teen was shaking almost uncontrollably when she felt a rough hand touch her chin and then start gliding further up her face, feeling the soft skin with almost too much enjoyment._

_She closed her eyes hoping this would just go away, but knowing deep down it wouldn't, it hadn't stopped before, why would it stop now?_

_The hand left her face when another voice was heard,_

_"Come on now, that's enough."_

_Chills ran up her spine as she looked over to the new voice to see one of the most hateful people she had ever known, her own mother._

_The one holding Ketegdra spoke up,and with a sickening tone,_

_"But little girls who don't obey their elders must be disciplined, how else will they learn any better?" As that was being said, one of his hands began sliding up the back of her shirt, making her struggle more._

_"Jess, if anyone is going to make our kid behave, it will be...us." She didn't like the tone of the last word, it was always like this, and she shouldn't be surprised by the way she was treated anymore._

_The guy holding her, grunted his frustration and let her go, letting her fall to her knees and stare at the floor, trying her best not to make the situation any worse than it already was._

_The one now known as Jess, walked over to the couch and sat down, picking up a beer bottle and started drinking from it, as the mother and other guy started advancing on her._

_She was then grabbed by the front of her shirt and yanked off the ground and forced to look into the eyes of the other guy,_

_"Ketegdra, tell daddy where Zael and Nekris are, and maybe you'll get off lucky this time."_

_She looked down at her father's eyes, seeing nothing but the rage and hatred that was settled there, as her senses were invaded with the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke, her parents were drunk again, all she could hope for was that they would pass out soon before she got hurt too bad._

_When she didn't answer his question, he just sighed in frustration and slowly shook his head in disappointment._

_"You had better tell us where they are, or when we 'do' find them and we will, they will be in far worse trouble than you could ever imagine."_

_Ketegdra, as scared and terrified as she was, would never betray her sisters like that, the only reason she got beat so much more than they did, is because she would hide them somewhere safe and take the punishment for all three of them. She knew she was strong enough to take it, and she didn't want to see them put through this abuse._

_"Answer me! Where are they!?" Their father was now furious at her lack of cooperation._

_Ketegdra once again closed her eyes, and calmly said the only thing she could muster._

_"I am not telling you, if you want to take out your frustration, take it out on me, neither Zael nor Nekris deserve this."_

_Their father just growled in anger, and dropped her to the floor, and pressed his foot against her back, pinning her there, as he pulled out a small knife from his back jean pocket and opened it up and looked down at her in anger._

_"One of these days, you will learn to not talk back to me like that."_

_With that, he moved his foot and moved to strike Ketegdra in the back, when she turned and saw what he was doing, just in time to flip onto her back and move her arm in the way to block it..._

Ketegdra shuddered at the memory, and looked down at the front side of her right arm, where a faint scar could be seen, one that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She looked at it as if it were a disease spreading across her skin and kept replaying that night over and over in her mind. She could still remember her screams of pain, the yells of her parents, and the twisted laughter and enjoyment of their friend Jess, as he just watched what they did. She had not had that dream in years and thought she was finally successful in locking it away, until now.

Ketegdra turned her arm over and slowly removed the wrist guard she had on, and looked at the small noticeable scars that littered her wrist, the difference between these and the one on the other side, was she inflicted these herself.

The pain and memories of her and her sister's past disturbed her so much growing up, that she had taken up cutting. It was the only way to distract herself from one pain and lessen another. Her parents never found out, which she was thankful for.

However, that didn't stop Zael and Nekris from finding out one night when they had caught her in the act. She started remembering that night and lost track of everything else around her.

Her eyes were so focused on her arm that she didn't even notice someone else walk out onto the balcony with her.

"Ketegdra?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to turn her head back and look at Zael who was still in her pajamas, which were just a pair of black sweatpants and a tank top. Her worn crimson eyes met with Zael's own concerned ice blue ones.

Ketegdra smiled faintly, and after carefully replacing her wristguard and securing it, turned completely around to face her younger sister.

"I am fine Zael, just had a bad dream, that's all."

Zael did not look convinced, she knew her older sister was plagued with horrible nightmares from before. She had them too, but she knew they were no where near as bad as Ketegdra's.

Zael walked over and took her sister's right hand in her own and looked at the scar that was visible, and looked at the wristguard covering her wrist, and frowned sadly, but looked into her older sister's eyes as said sister cast them down at the ground to avoid the look of her disappointment.

Zael sighed sadly,

"Ketegdra, you know that was so long ago, it is over and we all are still here, you shouldn't blame yourself for the past."

Ketegdra sighed sadly, and lowered her head more, and took a deep breath,

"I know Zael, but still, I can't help but think if I was just a bit stronger back then, we could have gotten out of that hellish place sooner, and you two wouldn't have had to see so much."

"Ketegdra," Zael started, "Nekris nor myself do not blame you for anything that happened, we both owe you our lives, if it weren't for you, who knows where the three of us would be right now, you kept us together through everything, no matter what it was. I refuse to let you keep beating yourself up over this."

Her tone was strong and firm, enough to get the message through to her sister, and it not sound harsh or judgemental. They looked at each other again, in silent respect, and when Zael smiled softly to reassure Ketegdra that everything was ok, she couldn't help but return it, and embraced her younger sister, who always had a wisdom that was way beyond her years.

They parted and walked back inside the apartment, Zael departing to go into her own room on one side of the hall, as Ketegdra walked further down and looked into another room on the opposite side of the hall to see their youngest sister, Nekris, sleeping soundly in her own bed. She was glad she had not woke both of them up, she knew Zael would be the one to come looking for her, she also always had this sense when she felt one of her sisters in distress and always went to help.

Ketegdra smiled again and headed to the end of the hall where she walked back into her own room and laid back down on her bed and started dozing off, thinking of what all they had to do before the club opened up tomorrow night. She would have to call Yami in the morning to see if there was anything he knew of that had to be done.

---Not that far from the Kyros apartment---

Yami looked out his window, wondering if his best friend was alright, it seemed he only woke up in the middle of the night, if something was wrong with Ketegdra. The two of them have known each other for over ten years now, and they had this bond, neither of them could explain it, but they could just tell if something was up.

He eventually fell back asleep, ready for the following night at the club.

Elsewhere, Marik and Bakura were having a late meal at the diner right down the street from the club. They could never just go home after working, they had to unwind first otherwise they would never get any sleep.

Of course, with everything that happened at the club earlier in the night, everyone departing for home or just to wander around, none of them knew that three new arrivals were heading into the city to try and start their own lives. Thing is, these three, knew nothing of survival in the big bad city. They would find out soon enough that this was definitely going to be a test to see whether they could tough it out here or not.

That and none of them were expecting their paths to cross each other.

---------------------------

I know this chapter was no where near as long as I expected, but I felt this was a good place to stop. I want the readers to know just how important the owners and their lives are. I also want everyone to understand just why everyone acts the way they do, so I am setting up the flashbacks and scenarios very carefully for a reason.

I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I hope you are just an anxious for the next chapter as I am.


	3. A Strange Sight

I know it has been forever and some, but things have been so hectic lately you just cannot imagine. I started working on this almost a month ago, and I have finally gotten a chance to work on it some more. So thanks everyone for bearing with me and I hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations.

XxcrimsonheartxX and Black Egyptian Dragon, again, you guys are the absolute best, and I can think of no one better to take the roles of Zael and Nekris than you two. Ketegdra, also known as myself, is proud to have the best younger sisters and best friends ever to be had.

Warnings: I do not think there will be anything surpassing anything from last chapter but if you see it, then you should have listened to me then, instead of taking your chances here. Enjoy!

--------------------

Chapter 3: A Strange Sight

What better time to wake up in the big city than 3pm? Obviously there were some people who thought that was way too late to wake up, but then again, not everyone owns and operates a bar that stays open until 4am, thus requiring a wonderful amount of sleep. Well, for Ketegdra and Nekris at least. While they were still sleeping in their nice warm comfortable beds, Zael had been up since noon, and waiting patiently for them to wake up.

Zael didn't wish to disturb Ketegdra, merely for the reason that she had been up for a while after her nightmare, and so wanted her to get her rest so she wouldn't fall asleep at work that night. Nekris however, she had no reason to be sleeping that late, other than, she just loved to sleep and enjoyed every moment she could get.

Zael had been sitting in the living room of the apartment, feet propped up on the table, flipping carelessly through every channel on the plasma television hung up on the wall. She had lost her interest almost an hour ago, but she was being patient, but someone's patience can only run so far.

Zael sighed and pushed a button on the remote making the screen on the TV go black. She calmly got up from her spot on the couch and slowly walked to the hallway where her sister's rooms were and walked a little past her door on the left side of the hall, and came upon another door on the right side and looked inside to see Nekris, curled up in a ball like a cat underneath her soft green comforter, breathing softly in her sleep.

Zael shook her head as she looked at how their youngest sister slept. For as long as she could remember, Nekris always slept in a little ball, just like a cat would. Zael carefully walked inside avoiding the few pairs of heels, and boots scattered across the floor, past some more clothes aimlessly strewn about on the floor, and over to the bed.

Nekris was 23, but sometimes, you would swear she never acted like it. Zael looked down at her as she slept on, and just sighed again, there were days it was really easy to wake her up and then there were days that it seemed no matter what you did, Nekris would not budge.

Zael gently put her hand on her younger sister's shoulder and gave it a soft nudge, which only resulted in Nekris making a grumbling noise and flip over to her other side and curled back up as before.

She tried again, only she pushed her hand against her opposite shoulder, and said softly so as not to scare her awake,

"Nekris, get up, it is 3 in the afternoon, I think you have slept enough for today."

No response.

Now Zael was starting to lose a bit of her cool, and after using her right index finger to scratch just above her right eye, she decided to try a different approach, and one that has not failed her yet. She carefully placed her right hand underneath the edge of the comforter, and placed her left one where she calculated Nekris's side to be.

After a short moment of thought and mental preparation, in one swift movement, Zael yanked the cover off of Nekris and started tickling her mercilessly.

Nekris hadn't even caught up on the cover being yanked off of her before she felt one of the worst feelings ever, being tickled.

The loud raucous laughter of Nekris echoed throughout the apartment as Zael continued her assault on the younger Kyros. Hopefully now, she would learn to wake up during the first few attempts before it had to be reduced to this. Meanwhile, Zael was having too much of a blast, while Nekris, was gasping for air in between her laughing fits.

"Zael! Zael!...stop please," her laughing was getting higher pitched, "stop it, please, I'm gonna puke!". Both of them had this unrelenting grin that was plastered on their faces as the older continued torturing the younger.

"Well next time, learn to wake up when I tell you too." Zael said in between her own fits of laughter.

"I promise!" Nekris responded, "I swear! I will!...please stop!...Ketegdra! Help me! Please!"

They both continued, Nekris desperately trying to get away from Zael, and failing miserably as the older sibling just kept up with her and continued still. Both laughing loud enough to wake the dead.

"Ketegdra please! Help me!" Nekris cried out, unable to escape her horrible torture.

"Now why would I do that? I am having too much watching."

Zael and Nekris stopped immediately to turn toward the door to see Ketegdra leaning against it with the widest grin she could manage, considering she just woke up, or more or less, was woken up by all the noise.

Ketegdra had her arms crossed over her stomach, using her left arm to lean against the doorframe, watching in amusement.

Zael calmed down some and sat up on her spot she took on the bed, while Nekris just gasped dramatically and flopped back down on the bed, panting for breath.

"I swear you two, will you ever find a 'quieter' way of waking each other up?" with a chuckle following it.

Zael chuckled and smiled as she looked from Ketegdra back to Nekris, looking at her as she regained her breath.

Nekris then slowly sat back up, and gave the cutest little pouting face she could manage and aimed it right at Ketegdra, her eyes almost glittering with mock sadness.

"Aww 'Tegdra, why did you not save poor little me from the big bad Zael?" trying her best not to laugh, but failing at that as well.

Ketegdra just smiled and shook her head.

"I would not risk myself like that again, I remember the last time I tried waking you up, you almost kicked me in the face, how? I have not the faintest idea, but you somehow almost managed that remarkable feat, Kitten."

Nekris smiled at the nickname, she has had that name since forever ago, mostly because she always acted so feline like, so it fit her so well.

A moment of peaceful silence washed over the room, making all three sisters smile at each other.

"Come on guys, we are already awake, we might as well get ready, I still have to call Yami and see if there is anything that needs to be done before tonight."

Zael got off the bed, but before walking away, she picked up one of Nekris's pillows that fell on the floor during the roughhousing and flung it behind her, catching the youngest in the face, who in turn just flung it back, whizzing past Zael, and after Ketegdra ducked to the side to avoid being struck by the rogue pillow, fell to the floor in the hallway.

Ketegdra stepped aside as Zael walked by, who playfully nudged the oldest on her way out, and before walking through her door,

"Consider yourself lucky Ketegdra, if you had not woken up, you would have gotten the same treatment." She giggled and walked inside, closing the door.

Ketegdra watched Zael's door close with a gentle click, and turned her attention back to Nekris who was walking past her, and placed a hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair some, making the younger giggle softly.

Nekris headed to the bathroom while Ketegdra walked back down the hall, back to her room to get ready.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and Nekris walked back into her own room and shut the door so she could get ready for the day, Zael was getting ready in her room and Ketegdra had already went back into her own, so none of them were aware when another figure entered the apartment and walked quietly down the hall without alerting any of the Kyros.

Nekris was sifting through all of her clothes, the ones on the floor, on her desk, and being unsuccessful at finding an outfit that she wanted, wandered over to her walk-in closet and turned on the light and started looking through all of her midriffs, tank tops, skirts, just anything that piqued her interest at the moment.

Finally, she just picked up a random light green silk skirt and a matching midriff and just threw them on, and after searching and finding her set of heels that went with this particular outfit, tossed those on, and went to searching for her jewelry and her family ring.

Zael was wandering through her room doing the same as Nekris, but she didn't have to search as much for anything of hers. She looked around her room at the various angel and demon posters that covered her sky blue walls as she walked across her dark blue plush carpet.

Everyone knew of Zael's fascination and love for angels and demons. She smiled softly as she walked past her mic and keyboard set which she used to come up with new songs to perform at the club or just music to relax to.

She looked past her queen sized bed with several of her various pillows on the floor that she kicked off during the night, her blue comforters were tangled up in a mess because Zael never could sleep in one spot. She ignored them for now because she had to get ready, and she made a mental note to straighten up her room later, if she didn't procrastinate against it for hours like her and Nekris were known for.

She looked at her entertainment system, the shelf with all of her jewelry sitting neatly on it, the desk portion which held her sky blue laptop, a few shelves holding her blank cds, music folders, and written music files all in an organized manner. Zael was very neat when it came to her music.

She looked around and decided she would go looking through her closet for an outfit for the day. She felt like being casual right now so she just picked out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with white lettering saying: "I don't know your name, but can I just call you dumbass?"

After changing, she picked up a pair of her old tennis shoes from underneath her bed and slipped them on, and walked over to her shelf and picked up her jewelry, which consisted of several bracelets, several rings, but she never ever forgot to make sure she wore her family ring, a white gold ring with a sapphire in the middle with a sunburst effect.

This ring is one of three that only the Kyros sisters wear, Zael's has a sapphire, Ketegdra's has a garnet and Nekris's has an emerald. Another thing that made these rings special was when Ketegdra had them made, she had their names engraved in script on the underside of them, that way they could never be copied.

After Zael finished getting ready, she sat down on her bed and looked at her family ring, from the rune marks Ketegdra had drawn herself and had them put on each ring on the side bands, to the stone, and finally looked at the name on the inside and couldn't help but smile.

Ketegdra was looking around her room for an outfit as well, looking at all of her dragon posters sitting on her burgundy red walls, feeling the soft blood red plush carpet against her feet, and her queen sized bed with her crimson comforters and pillows. She walked over to her closet and grabbed the first thing inside, a pair of dark red leather pants, with a matching midriff. She picked up her black boots on the way back to her bed and slipped them on.

When she stood back up, she went and grabbed her leather choker and her family ring off of her bedside desk and put them on. As she was about to walk back out into the hall and wait for her sisters, she stopped and looked at her tri-sided mirror.

Subconsciously, Ketegdra walked over to it and started staring at her reflection. There were times, she would wake in the middle of the night and just stare at it for hours, feeling ashamed and downtrodden by the many scars she carried from throughout the years of abuse dealt by their parents. The scar from the knife on her front right arm was one of many that she bore. She looked at the mirror and around her midriff shirt at the scars that rose from her back and over her shoulders. Many of these which were inflicted when their father started taking a whip to her whenever they said they had misbehaved or done something wrong.

Ketegdra sighed sadly as she remembered several occasions where the whip had made contact with her back and how much she screamed in pain, and the blood she lost from the force their father used for their punishments.

Ketegdra slowly removed her midriff, leaving her standing in her crimson lace bra, she slowly turned and examined her back and looked at all of the scars that lay there. She thought sadly what would have happened if she ever gave up and left her sisters alone to face their parents every night with no one to protect them.

Hundreds of thoughts were running through her mind, none of which were happy memories or even thoughts of how far they had come since they escaped from their parents grip. All they were was memories of the pain and suffering the three of them had to deal with growing up and just how close they almost came to their end numerous times.

The three Kyros were distracted and lost in their own thoughts when all of a sudden, a deafening crash echoed throughout the apartment, snapping all three out of it and making them all bolt out of their rooms to see what happened.

Nekris made it out first because she was looking underneath her desk for something and when she heard the noise, she jumped and hit her head on the underside of the desk making her yell out in pain. When she got into the hall, she saw Zael's door fly open and there her older sister stood looking at Nekris, who stared right back, wait, if it was neither Zael nor Nekris who made that loud noise, then maybe it was Ketegdra?

That thought was immediately tossed aside when Ketegdra ran out of her room, and stood next to her sisters, still holding her shirt because she was too worried that something might have happened to them that she hadn't put it back on yet.

The three Kyros looked at each other in confusion, it seemed none of them made that loud crashing noise, but there was no one else in the apartment, was there?

That was when they all saw that the bathroom door was closed, that door was never closed unless one of them was in there, and all three of them were standing in the hallway. Not to mention they could have sworn that what they heard could have been someone slipping and falling, because Zael swore that she recognized the pained yell that erupted after the crash.

Next thing they all knew, the door opened and after looking past the ungodly amount of steam floating into the hallway, all three of them saw none other than Marik, to which all three just gasped and glared at Marik like he was a psychotic nutcase. Merely for the fact that it was obvious that he had taken a shower and now stood before the three of them with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist and he was groaning like he had been hurt.

Ketegdra and Zael wasted no time in punishing Marik for his stupidity. Ketegdra stomped right in Marik's face and started yelling at him.

"Marik! What in the fuck is wrong with you! You know better than to come in the apartment without letting us know!"

While Ketegdra was yelling at Marik, Zael walked up next to him and tagged him upside the head as hard as she could.

"Mar-chan! You know better than that! You scared the hell out of us!"

After being tagged by Zael, he raised his arms to hold his head, thus letting go of his towel and allowing it to fall to the floor, which also in turn, exposed him in all his glory to the Kyros standing before him.

Nekris after seeing his towel start to fall, blushed madly and turned around and very slowly walked back in her room as if nothing happened.

Ketegdra saw Marik's towel fall and just closed her eyes and whacked him upside the head with her shirt that she was still holding, and said "Marik, I swear".

Zael just grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him down and picked up his fallen towel and stomped back into her room and closed the door, still chewing Marik out for sneaking in and not telling anyone, while he just winced and groaned from having his hair pulled and being drug across the hallway.

Ketegdra just sighed and rolled her eyes and turned around and walked back into her room slipping her shirt back on in the process.

After closing the door, Zael let go of Marik's hair and threw his towel in his face and walked and laid down on the bed and sighed tiredly, that simple act of tagging him upside the head took more energy than she expected.

Marik looked at Zael and wrapped his towel back around his waist and sat down next to her.

"I am sorry Tenshi, I really thought one of you guys had heard me come in, I didn't mean to scare you."

Zael sighed again, "I know Marik, but even Yami and Bakura know better and always make sure we know before they do anything."

"I didn't want to risk waking anyone, I know how Ketegdra and Nekris like to sleep in."

Zael looked at Marik with her shining blue eyes.

"Marik, we know that you and Bakura are the loudest of you three, and we know how you usually announce your arrival as soon as you open the door, so we don't mind, if anything we are glad for it, you know none of us like it when someone potentially dangerous could just walk in here."

"They would not be able to just walk in, you guys gave us each a set of keys to the apartment and we would never give them to anyone, you know that."

Zael smiled.

"I know Marik, but you must understand why we are so paranoid." She said, lowering her head sadly.

Marik just smiled softly and leaned over and gently kissed Zael on her forehead.

"I know Tenshi, as do Yami and Bakura, we would never betray your trust, not after everything we have been through."

Zael smiled again and gently hugged Marik who hugged her in return. They had been friends for as long as they could remember, and neither would give up the other without a fight. The same strong bond existed between Yami and Ketegdra, as they were the oldest, and the same for Nekris and Bakura, as they were the youngest.

Each of them all had their own story of how they met.

But there was no time for reminiscing right now, everyone still had to finish getting ready and then they had to have everything done before they headed off to the club.

So Zael got up and off the bed and playfully nudged Marik and told him to get dressed, while he got up and wandered off to Zael's closet where some of his clothes were hung up very neatly. The three yamis stayed at the Kyros apartment so much that they practically lived there, not that any of them were complaining.

Marik picked out a pair of matching jeans like Zael's and a solid black muscle shirt and his pair of black combat boots and started getting dressed when he realized something…

"Hey Tenshi, was Ketegdra wearing a shirt when she was standing in the hallway or was I imagining it?"

Zael looked back at Marik from the bed.

"She was wearing her bra yes, but I guess you scared us before she could put it on, because you did see that she was holding it right?"

"Yes I saw, and felt it because she hit me with it too." Remembering the sting from the strap when it hit his face.

Zael chuckled softly at the recent memory.

Marik finished getting ready and grabbed his small silver whistle from Zael's desk and put it around his neck along with his quartz crystal necklace, and followed her out into the hall where Nekris was waiting by the door.

"Where's Ketegdra?" Marik asked.

As soon as he asked, Ketegdra came and met them at the door, with her shirt on, and was talking on her cell phone to what everyone assumed was Yami.

"Alright, just make sure that Bakura meets us down there, because we have to pick up a shipment of some mixes before we open up tonight, and you have to have a small talk with Marik about his behavior today."

A response was heard from the other side of the line, before Ketegdra nodded her head and said "See you there" and she hung up and clipped her phone back on its holder which sat on her hip.

"Alright everyone, if we're ready let's go, we have to get some stuff before tonight."

Everyone walked out and closed the door and headed off for a day of errands before work later that night.

----------

Alright everyone, there is the chapter, and some action will take place next chapter because it will be at Heaven's Shadow, and where one of the hikaris will make their entrance, who will it be? Just stay tuned and you will see. And sorry again for the long wait for this one, hope you enjoyed.

Review please…


	4. We're in Heaven

I know a lot of you are proud of me because I have finally updated Tainted heart twice within the same month, and yes I am just as surprised as all of you are. But life has taken a wonderful turn for me, and gets better by the day, so I cannot help but be ecstatic enough that I can update my fics and they actually be good, instead of just written drabble.

I am aware it has been a while since I have updated this story as well, as was my other one, but am slowly working and progressing on that.

But, for now, enjoy this chapter, and as far as I know, there should not be anything in this one that will surpass anything so far, and if so, well you should have listened to me before.

Chapter dedication goes to XxcrimsonheartxX and Black Egyptian Dragon for all of their support for this story as well as their characters living alongside my own.

-----------------------------

Chapter 4: We're in Heaven

The blazing afternoon sun shone down upon the Kyros sisters as well as their companion Marik as they walked out of the building and onto the sidewalk.

Ketegdra started walking down the street with everyone following close behind, save for Marik, afraid she might smack him with something else, as he still felt the sting from when she slapped him in the face with her shirt. He more or less stayed behind Zael, because he knew Ketegdra would never strike her so he was safe.

As they continued walking, a giggle was heard, one that made Ketegdra and Zael stop and look back at their youngest sister who had this huge smile plastered on her face.

"Nekris? Are you feeling ok?" Zael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am feeling just really happy." The youngest replied with a grin.

Ketegdra raised an eyebrow this time,

"Why so happy all of a sudden?"

"Ya know what? I don't really know, I guess waking up to being tickled to the point my sides were splitting, and then watching you and Zael totally trash Marik, I don't know, I am just feeling…happy."

Both of the older Kyros looked at each other and smiled and slightly shook their heads and continued to where Yami and Bakura were going to meet them.

They turned a corner, leaving one street to come upon another, and about roughly 50 feet from the corner, everyone saw the noticeable hair style that was Yami's and picked up the pace a bit.

Yami saw them walking up and smiled widely, glad to see everyone was doing well, and upon getting within earshot,

"Marik, Ketegdra tells me you made a poor decision earlier."

Marik groaned, and rolled his eyes,

"I should have known Ketegdra was never going to let me live that down." As a mock pout formed.

Yami smiled seeing the pout, and returned the hug that Ketegdra gave him once they reached him. Looking at everyone, he noticed a small bruise forming on Marik's face as well as a small bump on the side of his head.

"Rough night Marik?" Yami asked concerned, as those were not there last night.

"No, rough afternoon, none of them heard me come in and when I fell in the shower and came out into the hall, all three of them were there and looked ready to kill."

"That still doesn't explain the bruise and the bump, even falling in the shower, how did they get there of all places?"

"As soon as I walked out, Ketegdra hit me in the face with her shirt and the strap caught me, and then Zael hit me as hard as she could, it hurt." Marik said, pouting again.

"Well, next time, you will know better won't you?" Yami said grinning slightly.

Marik rolled his eyes and slowly nodded, as Yami chuckled softly from Marik's behavior.

Ketegdra smiled until she saw a white blur zip into her line of vision and then next thing any of them heard was the sound of two bodies hitting concrete, followed by two pained groans, one of which Ketegdra knew all too well and the other one being one that the youngest Kyros knew all too well.

Everyone looked down at the tangled mass of Yami and Bakura, Yami holding his chest where Bakura ran into him head on, and Bakura flat on his back, panting for breath, like he had just run a marathon.

Ketegdra stifled a laugh before asking, "Yami, are you alright?"

After a groan, "Yea, I'm good, Ra I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"Shut up…_pant_…I…_pant_…was running late."

Everyone looked at Bakura as he was trying to form a sentence with a threatening tone through his ragged breaths, and failing horribly.

Yami slowly stood back up, taking Ketegdra's hand when she offered it to him to help him up. Yami then reached his hand for Bakura so he could help him up. After a bit of effort because Bakura was being uncooperative, or really out of breath, he finally made it back to his feet.

The moment our white-haired friend regained his composure, a high pitched squeal rang throughout the streets.

"'Kura!!!" Nekris yelled out as she all but glomped Bakura and clung to him like a germ, all the while he just tried to keep himself from being re-acquainted with the ground.

"Alright, come on guys, we have things to do, and since Nekris seems to have a lot more energy than all of us put together, she can perform tonight." Ketegdra said.

"Really?!" Nekris squealed excitedly.

Upon seeing Ketegdra's nod, Nekris took off toward the store that supplied the drinks and mixes for the bar, eager for tonight, as she would get to perform herself tonight, meaning the spotlight would be all hers.

Everyone watched the youngest bolt and followed after in a much slower pace, watching in amusement as Nekris was jumping on and off of random fire hydrants, laughing happily, which was earning her strange looks from everyone that she zipped past.

--- A few hours later ---

Ketegdra set down a box that sounded as if it had some glass bottles inside, and took a key out of her pocket and undid the padlock on the door leading down to the storage area underneath the club. After the door was opened, she picked her box back up and slowly descended the stairs, with everyone following behind with boxes of their own.

Reaching the bottom, Ketegdra set her box on top of some others and pointed to each one in turn and showed them where she wanted their box to be set. After everyone was free-handed again, Ketegdra addressed a question.

"Alright, who all is performing at all tonight?..."

Before she could even finish the question, Nekris raised her hand up high and yelled "ME!"

"…besides Nekris of course?" she finished with a chuckle.

Zael raised her hand up next, and then used her other to grab Marik's and raise it up for him.

"Marik is too." Zael said with a smile.

"Alright, that means that Bakura and Yami will be in charge of the bar, you Marik and Nekris are performing, so since I don't think it will be that busy tonight, I will clean up some down here, and if you guys need me, just come get me."

Everyone nodded at the arrangement, and Ketegdra looked at Yami and tossed him the key to the door.

"Yami, go lock the door and come in through the back, you get the bar ready with Bakura and", looking at Zael, Nekris and Marik, "you three go ahead and start getting ready."

After everyone did a fake army salute of standing up straight and placing their hands against their foreheads, Nekris screeched happily and hopped up the stairs leading to the upper level of the club with Marik and Zael running afterwards, while Bakura followed Yami up the stairs leading outside to lock it back, so they could start setting up for tonight.

After everyone was gone, Ketegdra slowly looked around the room and sighed,

"This is what we get for slacking off about keeping this room straight."

After the moment of silent complaint, she set to work, knowing she had it cut out for her.

---- 30 minutes before opening time ---

The bar was clean and everything was set up, shot glasses and cups set up ready to go, numerous liquors, beers, rums lay in wait on the shelves behind the counter and below it. Yami and Bakura were satisfied and heard a door open, looking toward it to see Nekris emerging wearing one of her favorite outfits, a really short forest green skirt with a matching light green tube top shirt with red roses stitched in a decorative pattern all around.

Nekris smiled widely and bounced over to the bar and stepped up on a stool, looking at Yami and Bakura and turning slowly on it.

"Well guys, do you like it?"

Both watched and nodded their heads with matching smiles. Nekris was so excited, she could barely stand herself.

Marik walked into the room wearing a simple designer khaki pant with a jet black muscle shirt.

Yami looked at him,

"Didn't feel like going all out tonight huh?"

Marik smiled and slowly shook his head,

"Nah, not tonight, Tenshi wants me to dance with Nekris, so no need for a full outfit."

Bakura looked over to Marik,

"So…where is Zael?"

Marik smiled and looked back at the door they came in, to see Zael walking in wearing one of her favorite outfits too, only hers was more intricate than Nekris's.

Zael walked in wearing a midnight blue mini-skirt with black knee-high boots, with a matching black cami, a beautiful white choker around her neck, and black wrist guards and black arm bands on her upper arms.

Marik stared at her marvelous outfit, as she walked into the room, Bakura and Yami looking at her too, Nekris gracefully jumped off the stool she was standing on and hopped over to her older sister and admired the outfit she had chosen for tonight.

"You look wonderful Zael." Nekris said with a huge smile.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

Both Kyros looked at each other, before standing back to back and posing for their small audience, who just smiled and made the last finishing touches before the doors open.

---A couple of hours later---

Bodies were pressed against each other, dancing to the music pumping loudly through the speakers, people laughing and having fun echoing throughout the room.

Yami and Bakura were mixing up drinks and handing them out to customers while Marik, Nekris and Zael helped out here and there, keeping everything running smoothly and flawlessly.

After the song that had been playing came to an end, Zael and Nekris stepped forward and jumped onto the bar, Marik jumping up right after and handing Zael a microphone. Yami and Bakura remained on the floor, taking a short break during the performance at hand.

The lights all focused on the center stage as the crowd got quiet and looked toward the bar.

After the attention of the crowd was focused on our performers, Zael took her spot in the center, microphone in hand, while Nekris and Marik stood on either side of her.

The lights died down completely, intriguing the crowd as to what was going to happen, before a blue light shown over Zael, followed by a soft green light shining over Nekris and a white light shining over Marik.

A new song had started, one almost everyone in the bar recognized as "We're in Heaven", a personal favorite of the owners.

Zael raised her mic and began singing…

_Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in Heaven._

A light techno beat, steadily increasing in rhythm kicked up, signaling for Nekris and Marik to start moving slowly in time with the beat…

All three in unison said when the tune started slowing down for the opening verse…

_We're in Heaven_

Zael softly began the first verse…

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free. _

Zael placed her hand over her heart,

_ Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more._

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in Heaven._

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in Heaven. _

Nekris and Marik started moving in sync with each other as they both performed rather intricate movements during the break, including Marik leaning forward enough for Nekris to gracefully roll over his back, and as soon her feet hit the counter again, she grabbed Marik's hand and slid in front of him, and pulled herself back up. The part that wowed the crowd the most was in the split second of being pulled back up, Marik linked his hands together and held them down for Nekris to place one foot on them while Marik flipped her upwards, allowing her to do a complete back flip on the narrow counter.

Zael smiled on watching them finish up as she began the next verse…

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way. _

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in Heaven._

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in Heaven. _

Zael lowered her voice from the chorus to a calmer tone…

_Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you. _

The rhythm picked back up immediately,

_We're in Heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see, _

Zael put all her heart and soul into the final line, and throwing her head back,

_We're in Heaven! _

The song winded down to a close, as Nekris laid on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows, looking out at the audience, as Zael kneeled and placed each of her knees on either side on Nekris's legs and held herself up by putting her hands on her younger sister's shoulders for balance, while Marik stood right behind them both, crossing his arms for his trademark "bad-boy" pose, complete with his own original grin.

The room exploded with sounds of clapping and whistling from the onlookers, screams of excitement and hollering that could be easily heard five miles down the street. Cat-calls and wolf whistles were heard from Yami and Bakura behind the counter as they joined in the noise and applause.

One person was not screaming wildly or physically jumping with joy like everyone else, but that did not mean that this person was disappointed by the performance, not by a long shot.

Ketegdra had walked up from the downstairs area when she knew their performance was about to start, and dropped everything she was doing to make sure she didn't miss it. She stood next to the door, leaning against the frame.

The oldest Kyros watched on as they performed flawlessly on the first try, there had been no rehearsal for this, this was just for the moment, but they all did marvelously. Zael's singing was perfect, the pitch, tone, everything. Nekris and Marik, their lethargic movements were so smooth and graceful, you'd swear it took them hours to perfect an act like that, but no. Spur of the moment was all this was.

Ketegdra could not have been prouder of her younger sisters at that moment. Amazed that not that long ago, they were stuck with their abusive parents, who tried everything in their power to tear the three down and rip them apart, to look at them now, and see just how far they had come and accomplished together.

After seeing Zael, Nekris and Marik hop back down behind the counter to continue helping Yami and Bakura, Ketegdra smiled again, and walked back downstairs to finish up what she was doing.

After such a wonderful show, neither of the owners nor anyone for that matter expected trouble to be lurking out in the crowd…

Nor expecting a new comer to arrive at the club and save the day, or one of our owners to be precise…

----------------------------

Whee, that was a lot longer than I expected and had planned on it being longer but I think this was a good spot to end this chapter with, as the next one will be featuring the first of our dear sweet hikaris, anyone care to take a wild guess on which one it might be? We have Ryou, Yugi and Malik, now which one will have the brass to walk in Heaven's Shadow first?

Hint: the one you would never expect wink

Everyone stayed tune for chapter 5, major scene there and huge drama, smirks

I hope everyone liked this chapter and don't forget to review


	5. Nekris's Predicament

_Ok, so it has been forever and a day since I have updated this story, but I am sure some of you noticed that I began my Trials of a Prince story at last, and that is why I haven't had the chance with this one. So apologies on my part, plus I am a beta reader for four people and I always make them my top priority._

_I hope everyone will return for this chapter, regardless of the hideous amount of time it took for me to update it, so enough ranting and moving on!_

_Chapter dedication goes to XxcrimsonheartxX and Black Egyptian Dragon, my very best friends, those who also play the parts of Zael and Nekris Kyros._

-----------------------

Chapter 5 – Nekris's Predicament

Ketegdra set back to work on her task downstairs, which was actually coming along faster and better than she was expecting. The mess really wasn't as bad as she first anticipated yes there were some things strewn about but nothing she couldn't simply pick up and put where ever it goes.

She moved a box from there and simply set it over there to keep everything in its assigned spot, picked up a few loose bottles that between her and her sisters and of course Yami and the others, merely set around when picking up what to take upstairs and simply forgot to retrieve them.

She turned her head to the side when she heard a familiar tune thumping through the floor above her, bass echoing around her as she began humming along to the song playing and went about her work.

Upstairs, things were still under control, Zael and Nekris continued taking orders from the customers and telling the boys what to make and who to give it to. Even though the room was crammed with people and seemed to be exceedingly busy, none of them showed any stress or frustration because they were simply used to this.

Heaven's Shadow had been around for a while now, and while it was not hugely popular to begin with because it was new, but that didn't discourage our owners. They started getting some regulars and over time, well like all popular bars or clubs, it became one of the city's hotspots.

Now after a couple of years, Heaven's Shadow was "the" place to be. Any and everyone came because with some of the hottest music and renowned classics that never die, plus the largest variety and selection of any kind of alcoholic beverage you can get your hands on, was available.

Zael, Nekris and the boys were quickly flipping shot glasses and liquor bottles to keep ahead of the orders and keep things running smoothly. Everyone was having a great time, whether they were drinking, or dancing away, or simply enjoying themselves just being there.

Amongst all the bodies in the club, how was anyone supposed to notice the shady figure lurking in the back corner staring intently at the youngest Kyros?

Ketegdra had finally finished straightening up the room and about time too. She was getting tired of being stuck downstairs when the party was up there. She decided to change though, the head owner of Heaven's Shadow had a reputation to uphold, and personally she enjoyed dressing for the part.

So after taking one last look to make sure everything was really done, she started ascending the stairs and after reaching the club, taking a quick look around to make sure things up here were still going alright, she locked the door behind her and slowly made her way past the mass of people and making it to the bar, she propped her hand on the side of the counter, pushing herself up and swinging her legs over, and pushed the door in that led to the backroom.

After shutting the door, she flipped a light switch to her right, illuminating the room, she saw all of Zael's outfits hung neatly alongside Nekris's and the boys outfits were just hanging together on a rack in the back. Guess the girls cared more for their choice of clothes than they did.

She chuckled softly, shaking her head before wandering over to the area where all of her stuff was kept, her clothes, accessories, records and such, there were desks that would have been used to do paperwork if they didn't do all that home, where it was comfortable. She remembered telling Yami the desks would be pointless but he insisted they have them and so after much nagging, they got them, and all they were really used for now was to set stuff on when there was nowhere else to set it.

She flipped through several outfits, shaking her head at a few, giving short thought to others, before finally her eyes lit up as she smiled, finally deciding which one she was going to wear tonight, and went about getting ready.

Outside the club, away from the full blast of the noise banging throughout the streets, a young man was walking down the sidewalk, wearing faded blue jeans and a slate gray sweatshirt, his pale skin smooth save for the chill bumps he had covering his arms from the cold breeze. Soft chocolate eyes looked from side to side trying to find anything that might have a possible job opening.

He along with his two younger friends had just moved into the city and were in need of employment if they expected to afford the rent for the way less than luxurious apartment they shared. His white hair was being blown into his face and to the sides, aggravating him as he kept pushing it out of his eyes every couple of seconds.

He just kept walking along, hoping to find something soon when he felt the deep thumping of music rumbling underneath his feet. He looked around for the source, not having to look much before he saw a long string of people lined up to get inside a building, a bar it seemed.

He thought for a moment, he had been walking around for the past few hours and finding nothing, this was the first place that even displayed any form of life since night fell. So after checking to make sure he had his wallet, with his id, he walked across the street and stood at the end of the line, hoping it wouldn't take too terribly long to get inside.

He looked down at the people in front of him and a lot seemed to have been here before, as they were talking about how well drinks were mixed here, the rocking music they had been playing recently to catch a new crowd as well as please the veteran customers.

There was a young woman standing in front of him around her mid twenties, he gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention and she looked back at him smiling softly.

"I beg your pardon, but what is this place?"

She chuckled softly and looked up above the doorway everyone was waiting to get through and pointed at the bright neon sign reading "Heaven's Shadow". After reading it, he addressed another question,

"So it seems this club is rather popular, do you think there might be a possible job opening here?"

The woman seemed caught off guard at the question, as random as it was and replied,

"Well, that's the thing, you don't just get a job here, you have to get through an audition with 'the boys' and if you survive that, you have to get through the first two owners and then after you get their approval, you 'still' have to go through Ketegdra, and she doesn't just hire anyone."

His eyes widened in surprise, you have to go through an audition with 'the boys'? What did that mean? And then even if you survive that, you have to go through the first two owners? And if you happened to live through that part, you had to face a third one? That seemed way too complicated just for a job interview.

She smiled again, looking him over,

"Well I wish you luck, you defiantly have to look good to get a job here, so that won't be a problem, might actually work in your favor." She winked at him before turning back around to keep up with the line.

As of now, he wasn't too sure if he would be able to get through this, much less his two friends who also needed jobs, and thought about if he should even waste his time here, his confidence was shot after finding out what all he had to go through, and was intimidated about getting through all three owners, especially the last one.

He sighed softly,

"Well, I am already in line; I might as well see what it's like inside, in case we ever need a place to hang out between shifts."

Back in the club, Ketegdra has just finished getting ready, and was now looking in the mirror to make sure everything looked alright and was adding a few last minute touches to her outfit.

At the counter, things had slowed down a bit, majority of the people were working through that round of drinks, and dancing to the music, so Marik and Zael were busy cleaning shot glasses and throwing away empty bottles, while Nekris had wandered off to find Ketegdra.

Since it was slow, Bakura piped up and yelled to Zael and Marik that he was going downstairs to bring up some more vodka and rum since they were running low and he would be right back and walked off away from the counter.

Back outside, it was finally his turn to get inside and after showing his id to the bouncer, he walked in and he looked around at the mass of people everywhere, the lights and the music pumping through the speakers. This place seemed fun already, he would love if him, Yugi and Malik could work here.

He looked toward the bar and saw what looked like a bigger, darker, crazier version of his friend Malik helping a young woman clean up some between customers, and then looked some more and saw a darker more intimidating version of his friend Yugi propped up against the wall cleaning out shot glasses.

He walked in a few more steps before looking around some more and when a new song kicked up, he felt everyone shout in excitement and start moving to the beat while a wave of people returned to the bar to order more drinks, and so he watched intently at just what he might have to do if he ever did get the job here.

His jaw dropped when he saw just how fast the boys and the girl was flipping bottles and glasses and yelling at each other what had to be made and if there was a special request for anything.

After seeing that, he knew that neither him, Yugi or Malik would be able to handle a job here, there is no way they would ever be that fast let alone be good at it enough to impress the owners, and so he turned around and started to head back to the door leading outside.

Nekris had walked back to the counter from the backroom from talking to Ketegdra for a few minutes, when she noticed Bakura was missing,

"Hey guys, where is 'Kura?"

Marik not skipping a beat yelled back over the noise,

"He is downstairs getting some stuff we needed, he said he'd be back in a few."

She nodded at the response and caught something white out of the corner of her eye and looked toward the door going outside and saw someone with white hair, just like Bakura, leaving, which confused her.

"Guys? Where is 'Kura going?"

They all lifted their heads to see who Nekris was talking about but before they could catch sight of them, they had already got out the door. So, Nekris started moving through the crowd toward the door, trying to catch up with him before he got too far away. Bakura had been known to walk outside a few times but not without telling any of them, she was worried something might be wrong with him, what she didn't know was that Bakura was still downstairs and the person who walked out the door just now was not her best friend.

So after making it to the door, she moved past the bouncer and walked outside and started looking around for him. Not seeing him in the streets, she walked over to the alleyway beside the club, hoping Bakura was there thinking, something else he had been known to do.

Nekris would have never walked outside the club without someone with her if she didn't really think that Bakura was out here. Back in the club however, the shady figure who was watching her earlier that night was no longer sitting in that back corner. As soon as he saw Nekris had walked outside, alone, he followed her.

Nekris was looking around the alleyway for Bakura which was proving difficult since it was dark outside, and thought maybe it wasn't Bakura who walked outside and she was seeing things. So she turned on her heels and almost ran into someone. She quickly stepped back to avoid collision.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't see you there." She smiled in a friendly fashion.

When the guy made no response or any movement, her smile dissipated. Ok, so he was another rude individual who didn't know how to take an apology, no big deal, she started to walk to the side to walk around him when she felt a hand close around her wrist. She looked at her wrist and up at the guy who grabbed her before trying to pull away from him, which only made the guy grip her wrist tighter.

Now she was getting concerned, and looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you better let me go, you have no right to be grabbing me."

The guy raised his other arm and brought it to Nekris's face, softly caressing her cheek and moving a piece of her hair to the side. Nekris moved her face away from the touch while the grip on her wrist only got tighter, to the point she was almost wincing now.

She put it off as this guy was probably just drunk and didn't realize what he was doing, until she felt the same hand that was just touching her face had moved down and settled on her hip. This didn't go too well with her, she quickly jerked back, hoping to pull out of his grip and run back inside.

As soon as she moved back, she felt her arm being twisted behind her and being pulled against the guy's body, but before she could scream, his free hand covered her mouth, preventing her from being heard by anyone. She raised her other hand to try and claw at the arm holding her but to no avail.

She was getting scared, she couldn't scream for anyone and she was no match for this guy's strength. She tried her best not to show it, because growing up she remembered what happened to her and her sisters when ever she so much as made a noise when their parents were home.

She tried pulling forward out of the guy's grasp before he leaned forward, overpowering her, causing her to fall to her knees. Now she was worried, this guy wasn't drunk, he seemed fully aware of what he was doing and who he was doing it to.

She was unable to move because every time she made a movement, all it resulted in was her being pressed up against the guy even more, and this was already too close for her liking. Also, being unable to call her sisters or any of the boys, this wasn't looking too good.

She then remembered what she was wearing, her tube top shirt and her short skirt, that wasn't exactly something she wanted to be caught wearing in this kind of situation. She jerked when she felt a cold hand touch the exposed area of her stomach, but she still couldn't scream for anyone because her mouth was still being covered.

Now she began to panic, she remembered what had happened years ago to her older sister Ketegdra when something like this was going on, when she was forced to watch something that she never wanted to witness ever again, much less experience it herself.

She threw herself forward hoping to pull out of his grip but only failing again, now she felt the guy's fingernails dig into her face where he was holding her mouth and now his other hand had moved from her stomach and was now touching the bottom of her shirt.

She was too busy wincing from the pain in her face to realize what he was doing now, but after she felt her shirt being tampered with, she dug her nails into the tender part under his arm, making him lessen his grip enough to almost get away, but he quickly recovered and turned her around again, making her face him again, and before she could even react, he roughly pushed her down to the ground and leaned over her with a threatening gaze as he held her down.

Now she was paralyzed with fear, she couldn't bring herself to scream even though her mouth wasn't being covered anymore. She had this deep unrelenting fear coursing through her because she remembered seeing so much happen to her sisters and it seemed now it was going to happen to her.

She couldn't move at all save for the trembling she was doing from being so scared, and she couldn't look away from the guy who was staring at her with such a lustful state. She hadn't felt this scared since the night of 'the incident'.

As soon as she felt that cold hand on her body again, she quickly found her voice as her fear at what was going to happen overruled everything else. She threw her head back and screamed as loud as she possibly could,

"BAKURA!!!"

Ryou, the one Nekris has mistaken Bakura for, heard the scream since he had walked away from all the noise of the club. While everyone else didn't hear it for all the music, he heard it clearly and knew that who ever the scream came from was in trouble, and began running toward the sound.

He didn't have far to go as he had no place to be and was just wandering aimlessly, he reached the alleyway beside the club and looked down and saw a shadow hovering over another, and upon closer inspection, he recognized the one on the ground as one of the girls from inside the club.

The guy leaning over her was slowly trailing his hand up her thigh and underneath her skirt, while Nekris had her eyes clenched shut and tears were sliding down her face.

Ryou knew he couldn't let that happen to her, so he picked up a broken glass bottle near his foot, and threw it at the guy as hard as he could, and when he heard the guy scream from the sharpened points catching him in his eye, he fell off of Nekris and fell over frantically trying to pry the pieces of glass out of his face.

He ran over to Nekris who had sat up as soon as she felt the weight on her was gone and when he kneeled down next to her, she saw the one who had saved her and threw her arms around Ryou's neck, clinging to him tightly, crying softly.

Ryou looked Nekris over trying to see if she was hurt, and was holding her comfortingly, trying his best to calm her down.

When they both heard the guy get up yelling obscenities about being hit with the bottle, he began making his way back over to Nekris, to finish what he started. But not before Nekris saw him walking toward her again, and removed a small gold whistle attached to her choker and blew into it as long and hard as she could, the noise piercing the air around them.

The guy stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that whistle, he had tried to prevent that from happening because now one of the others would come running to her. He took off to the front of the alley hoping to get away before he got caught. No such luck.

Nekris buried her face in Ryou's chest, pressing against him tightly, trying to escape the moment and fear of what almost happened if it wasn't for him showing up to save her.

Ryou was looking down at her, holding her close, when he heard the guy scream again, followed by several grunts of pain. Bakura and Marik had tackled the guy while he was trying to get away. Bakura had walked outside a few minutes ago trying to find Nekris when he came back up and heard she went outside looking for him. That was when he heard the whistle and immediately called Marik who dashed out the door to help him.

Marik was now holding the guy down, and had his arms pulled behind his back, while Bakura ran over to Nekris who was holding on to someone who looked an awful lot like him in his younger days.

Bakura kneeled down next to Nekris, and gently touched her shoulder, and saying her name, she looked back to see her best friend Bakura, positive it was him this time, and let go of Ryou and latched onto Bakura's neck like a lifeline, crying softly.

Holding onto Nekris, Bakura pulled out his cell phone and called the police telling them there was an attempted rape at the club and that they had the guy secured, and that they better come to remove him from the premises before they handled him themselves.

After putting his cell back in his pocket, he picked Nekris up bridal style while she still clung to him with her face buried in his neck. Bakura looked back at Ryou who was looking rather lost and concerned about the young Kyros as they were. Bakura made a small gesture with his head, telling Ryou to follow him, which he did.

Bakura and Ryou had walked back to where Marik was holding the guy down, with his patented switchblade pressed against the guy's spine in case he tried getting away again.

"Bakura, get Nekris back inside and tell Ketegdra and Zael that everything is alright."

Bakura nodded and walked back to the club's front door and after the bouncer saw Bakura carrying Nekris, he shoved everyone out of the way to clear a path.

The bouncer almost stopped Ryou from going inside, but when he heard a growl coming from Bakura, he let him inside.

Zael heard sirens outside just as Bakura walked back inside with Nekris in his arms, and immediately yelled for Ketegdra.

Hearing her name being called, Ketegdra looked to Zael who had this worried look on her face as she looked toward the door, and followed her younger sister's gaze to see their youngest sister being carried back inside.

Bakura reached the counter where Zael and Ketegdra were, and after Zael took Nekris in her arms holding her close, seeing if she was alright, looked to Ketegdra who started shouting to everyone.

"Bakura, Yami, get everyone out of here now!"

Both of which started escorting everyone out of the bar, saying there was an emergency and the bar had to be closed down for the night. Marik got back inside and helped them, and within a matter of minutes, the bar was cleared out and all that was left was Yami, Bakura, Marik, and the Kyros sisters, and Ryou who was sitting at the counter because he was told to stay.

Nekris was holding onto Zael, while the boys stood around her, while Ketegdra was talking to one of the cops outside. Not in a friendly tone mind you.

After they saw the cop Ketegdra was talking to leave, she walked back inside and to the counter, picking Nekris up from Zael and sitting her on the counter. Nekris looked into her oldest sister's eyes tiredly as Ketegdra gently ran her thumbs over the scratch marks on her face where the guy had held her mouth.

The oldest Kyros gently embraced her little sister, who clung to her tightly.

Ketegdra turned her gaze toward Ryou who was sitting there shaking like a leaf.

She looked at him,

"What is your name?"

Ryou looked at Ketegdra, kinda surprised at the gentle-ness of her voice, especially after what he had heard and seen from her when she started telling everyone to get out of the bar.

"Ryou, ma'am."

"Well Ryou, you did a wonderful thing tonight, you saved Nekris from something that no one should ever have to go through, what can we do to repay you? Just name it."

"I didn't do it for a reward; I couldn't just leave her there, because like you said, that is something no one should ever have to go through."

"Surely there must be something; you have no idea just how grateful we are."

"Well, is there a way where me and my two friends could possibly get a job here?"

Ketegdra seemed shocked by the request, he could have asked for anything, and he asks for a job?"

----------------------------------

I shall end this chapter right here, and let the story sink in for a bit, I don't want to overload anyone's minds after such a long wait.

What will Ketegdra say? Will she give Ryou and his friends a job at Heaven's Shadow? What other dangers lie in the future for our owners? Stay tuned and please review.

Any questions? Feel free to ask, and apologies for such a long wait again.

Thanks again to my little sisters Zael and Nekris (XxcrimsonheartxX and Black Egyptian Dragon) this story would not be possible without you guys –hugs you both-


	6. Down Time

_Welcome back everyone, and I do say welcome back because I do realize it has been two plus months since I have updated this_

_Welcome back everyone, and I do say welcome back because I do realize it has been two plus months since I have updated this. I apologize profusely for that, but with my new story, Trials of a Prince, in motion, as well as my beta-ing projects, time seems to be hard to find._

_However, I am back now and hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

_Chapter Dedication goes to XxcrimsonheartxX and Black Egyptian Dragon for allowing me to use their characters, Zael and Nekris, and for being the greatest members of my family I could ever have._

--

Chapter 6- Down Time

"So you are saying, you want a job?"

Ryou nervously nodded his head, thinking maybe that it was a bit too much to ask for.

Ketegdra looked Ryou over, a bit on the thin side, appeared flexible, agile, beautiful shade of skin, his looks were already a plus, he looked attractive and that was a key point,

Only things she saw right off hand that needed improvement was his attitude and his wardrobe.

If he was going to be working here, he had to get through the auditions just like everyone else as did his two friends whom ever they may be. Ryou may have saved Nekris, but that did not guarantee a job here, the Kyros spent too much time and effort making their club popular and they would not risk their reputation.

Ketegdra knew if his wardrobe looked the way it did by what he was wearing right now, that would have to be fixed immediately, and his attitude had to be adjusted some, you can't survive here if you are shy and reserved and cringe every time someone speaks to you, you do that and you are a lost cause.

Bakura was looking Ryou over himself, his harsh dark brown eyes catching a glimpse of Ryou's soft chocolate ones. Bakura thought that Ryou was attractive himself. Bakura came out of the closet years ago and his life had been so much simpler since, it is known to all the regulars, but his fan girls just find that much more enticing than before.

Ryou looked around at everyone left in the club and locked sight on Bakura for a brief moment before he turned his head blushing very slightly. Only his friends, Yugi and Malik, knew he was gay, he normally kept that to himself. But he found Bakura to be very attractive. From his beautiful smooth skin, sexy eyes, and built form. Ryou was mentally drooling over Bakura.

After a moment to compose himself, Ryou began looking at everyone else, he looked at the one who looked like his friend Yugi, then at the other who looked like his friend Malik and then back at all three girls, taking in the sight of each.

Ketegdra thought for a few minutes before reaching a decision.

"Alright Ryou, if you think you and your two friends can handle working here at Heaven's Shadow, then let's see if you can survive your auditions."

Ryou paled slightly, not like you could notice it anyway, and looked at her paying close attention.

"Bakura will be here at noon tomorrow, bring your friends with you and he is going to take you shopping."

Ryou raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Shopping?"

"Yes, not trashing your current choice of fashion, but I am going to make sure you have _'appropriate'_ outfits for work."

He wondered why she said _'appropriate'_ like she did, this was a bar and club, what exactly would fall under that term?

Bakura grinned widely and walked over to Ryou and flung his arm over the younger's shoulder, laughing.

"Well, it seems Ketegdra is finally acknowledging my superior fashion skills at long last."

Ketegdra glanced at Bakura and smirked darkly,

"Don't get so full of yourself Bakura, I am assigning you to help him and his friends, because Yami and I have some legal matters to handle with the club, Zael and Marik have to rehearse for the anniversary bash in a few weeks and Nekris is coming with me and Yami."

Bakura mock pouted as she listed off what each person was doing the next day except him.

Ryou looked at Bakura and frowned slightly thinking Bakura was upset, even though they have not even officially been introduced, he didn't like seeing Bakura upset, he was actually looking forward to tomorrow since he would get to spend time with Bakura.

Bakura decided to test his luck against Ketegdra, just a bit of fun to spice up the conversation.

"So Ketegdra, what if _"I" _had some plans tomorrow?"

"First of all, if you did, you would have mentioned it long before you let me continue, two, Heaven's Shadow is your life because we know how dedicated you are to it, and lastly," Ketegdra grinned, "I can see you have the hots for Ryou already, and wouldn't pass up the opportunity to hang out with him."

Ryou blushed bright enough for everyone to see now while Bakura stayed calm and collect as ever, like it didn't bother him at all, he had this huge grin on his face when she said he had the hots for Ryou, because, well he did.

"Well why can't Nekris come with me then? What if she wants to go shopping too?"

"Because Nekris already said she wanted to go with me and Yami anyway, and you know she hates clothes shopping with you because you insist you must try on everything in the store when you always end up buying the first thing you tried on anyway."

Nekris giggled, and cheered up for the first time since earlier that night, it was true, she liked shopping just fine, but she wasn't the kind to try on every little thing, she got what she wanted and left, end of story.

Bakura knew he was caught at 2 and 0, Ketegdra was catching him at each corner, he wasn't going to give up though, Ketegdra and Bakura enjoyed their battle of wits, even if Ketegdra always won.

Bakura thought he would try one more trick,

"Well, Ketegdra, even 'you' must admit that I do possess some major fashion skills."

Ketegdra nodded slightly,

"Yes, I will admit that,"

Bakura started to grin triumphantly,

"But…"

The grin dispersed upon hearing that,

Ketegdra grinned darkly herself,

"'_My_' fashion skills pawns yours."

Everyone busted out laughing, Nekris, Yami, even Ryou were all laughing as they saw Bakura was pawned right there on the spot.

Ryou was impressed with how sharp Ketegdra was, but Bakura was such a good sport, he laughed right along with everyone else and lifted his hands in defeat.

Yami stopped laughing first,

"Well Bakura, this round was Ketegdra with 3 and you with 0," Yami acted as if he were a reporter and holding a microphone up to him, "Do you think next time will be different?"

A new wave of laughter erupted from everyone, Bakura just swatted Yami's hand playfully.

Ryou the whole time was nervous to show any kind of emotion afraid he would offend someone if he laughed too loud or at anyone in particular, so he remained quiet, but he did have an easier mind set seeing how close they all were and none of this was being taken seriously.

After everyone calmed down and got their breath back, Nekris brought up a very important question,

"Ketegdra, don't you think we should introduce ourselves to Ryou? He did save me and if him and his friends are going to try and work here, shouldn't he at least know who we are?"

Ketegdra nodded and looked at Ryou,

"I agree, Ryou, you already know Bakura I am sure."

A nod.

Pointing at Nekris, "This is Nekris, the youngest of us."

Pointing at Marik, "This is Marik,"

"Standing in front of Marik is Zael, the second oldest of us."

"Standing beside me is Yami, my dearest friend."

Ryou was nodding at each in turn and looked right at her, knowing she was last.

"Lastly, I am Ketegdra, the oldest of the Kyros sisters, and head owner."

Ryou bowed his head in respect,

"Yes ma'am."

Ketegdra felt that same weird vibe run up her spine from earlier,

"Ryou, if you would, drop the '_ma'am'_ bit, I am 28, and I don't know why, but that makes me sound really old."

Ryou nodded, smiling softly.

"Alright, so Bakura will meet you and your friends here at noon sharp, don't be late, because Bakura hates waiting, he will take the three of you shopping, and end up buying half the store himself."

Bakura shot Ketegdra a mock glare at her comment.

"Then when the shopping adventure is done, all three of you will come to the club at 9pm to see if you have what it takes, looks will mean nothing if you don't know how to use them."

Nodding in understanding, he took everything in and was getting rather excited for the next day, and couldn't wait to tell Yugi and Malik.

"Now do you have any questions?"

"No, Miss Ketegdra." He said smiling widely.

She is turn just ignored the 'Miss' bit, she just might have to get used to that, if he had manners that was great, she just was not used to them. She demanded respect from her employees, but manners were a different thing. She wouldn't argue with him, maybe it was just because he was uncomfortable.

Ketegdra stepped back over to Nekris, who was still sitting on the counter and offered her hand to her,

"Are you alright to walk?"

Nekris nodded and took her sister's hand and slowly hopped down and started walking with Zael and everyone to the door. They spent the next several minutes saying goodnight and they would see each other tomorrow and hoping everyone to sleep well.

Ketegdra, Zael and Nekris started heading off toward their apartment, while Yami and Marik headed off toward their own. Bakura stayed behind with Ryou and talked to him a few extra minutes.

"So Ryou, I will see you and your friends at noon?"

He nodded, blushing lightly at being alone with Bakura.

"Alright then, do you want someone to walk you home?"

"No, I will be alright, I don't live far from here, I don't want to intrude."

"Alright, well you have a goodnight Ryou and I will see you bright and early."

Bakura started to walk off when Ryou called out to him.

"You call _noon_ bright and early?"

"Well me and Marik usually hang out until about 8 am on nights we work so we can unwind, but since we got out early, I am going to go grab Yami and Marik and go kill some time, who knows when we will get in, it will be late, that's for sure."

Ryou nodded in understanding, if they end up having to do that to, it will be hard making sleeping patterns to sleep during the day and live at night.

So they parted ways, and Bakura went about the night like normal, feeling less worried about Nekris since she left wit her sisters so nothing else would happen tonight.

He was wondering just who it was that attacked her like that, and didn't want to ask while the incident was fresh because that might be hard on Nekris, so he decided to wait until later to ask about it.

So he wandered off toward Yami and Marik's apartments to see if they would hang out with him tonight since the girls went on home for the night.

Ryou headed straight home since he didn't know the area too well, he knew where his apartment and the club was and that was it, and he didn't want to risk getting lost in the dark.

He used his key to get inside and saw that Malik and Yugi were already asleep for the night too, they were sleeping on some inflatable mattresses, not the most comfortable thing but they worked for them. Ryou set the clock for 10 am so he could explain to them that they were going to meet one of their future managerial figures at noon to get their uniforms of sorts.

Malik and Yugi were knocked out and so Ryou carefully laid down next to them and dozed off, he would worry about unpacking some of their other bed stuff tomorrow after they got back from shopping.

The Kyros' got back to their own apartment and went inside where Ketegdra watched Zael go into her room and Nekris into hers. Ketegdra let the night run through her mind for the umpteenth time before she finally started walking down the hallway to her room, looking in her sister's rooms on the way. Both of them sleeping soundly, or so she thought.

Ketegdra walked in her room and over to her bed, and after lifting up the covers, she crawled under them and started to doze off, sleep overruling the restlessness of her mind from the night's earlier events.

Ketegdra's eyes fluttered open when she heard feet walking across her carpet and saw someone standing in front of her bed.

She lifted her head to see Nekris standing there with her eyes downcast.

Ketegdra sat up and looked at her youngest sister with concern.

"Nekris? Are you alright?"

Nekris slowly shook her head, she remembered what happened to her earlier and she didn't want to be alone again, and came seeking her oldest sister.

Ketegdra sensed she got upset and reached out her arms and hugged Nekris tightly, knowing what she asked was stupid, but Nekris just hugged her tightly back and neither said a word for several minutes.

After a moment of silent sobbing, Nekris sniffed lightly and looked at Ketegdra out of the corner of her eye.

"Onee-sama?"

Ketegdra glanced back at her,

"hmm?"

"Can I stay in here with you tonight? I don't want to be alone and I didn't want to wake up Zael."

"Of course you can stay."

Ketegdra moved over and lifted up the covers and watched as Nekris crawled on the bed and curled up against her sister's side and quickly dozed off, knowing she was perfectly safe with her oldest sister.

After she saw that Nekris was asleep, Ketegdra laid her head back down and dozed off herself, knowing her youngest sister was safe.

The night went by without further incident, the Kyros' were sleeping, safe at home.

The boys were out and about the city, enjoying the night life.

The newbies were all sleeping in their small but tolerable apartment.

While this night might be over, everyone was wondering was the next morning going to hold for everyone.

--

_I will end it there, I know not much happened, but I really wanted to update and prepare ourselves for a most interesting day for all of our characters._

_I hope everyone enjoyed my humor lol_

_Please review and let me know what you think, and if there are any random suggestions for any little bits you would like to see in the next chapter, either PM me or put it in your review and who knows, some of you might get your idea inputted._


	7. Something More

_I know this is highly unusual to see another update so soon after my previous one. However I am caught up on all of my other projects and currently have some free time and actually have some of what I want to happen in this chapter._

_I really appreciate the reviews I have gotten thus far, and thankful that I still have readers who enjoy my chapters._

_Chapter Dedication goes to XxcrimsonheartxX and Black Egyptian Dragon. I love you both and thank you again for letting your characters continue being in this story._

_**Extra Note**: There has been slight changes in pairings, I have decided I want the lights and darks together, and also there will now be future yuri because now there will be what I call "Kyros-cest" because two of the Kyros sisters are together. So if you don't like it, now is the time to turn back. This story will contain yaoi and yuri. You have been warned._

--

Chapter 7 – Something More

Ketegdra slowly opened her eyes when she heard a soft rattling from her bedside table, and glanced over to see her cell phone was lighting up and vibrating across the table, she groaned quietly as she reached her hand over and retrieved her cell and looked at the display screen to see Yami's name on the caller id.

After a few seconds, the phone stopped vibrating and the screen showed a missed call at 9:57 am from Yami.

She yawned and set her cell on the bed next to her and laid back, holding onto it because she knew what was going to happen next. Yami would call and if she didn't answer, he was going to send a text saying he was on his way over.

As she waited for the text, she glanced to her side and saw Nekris was still curled up against her side, sleeping soundly.

She smiled seeing her younger sister. Nekris had come into her room last night and asked if she could stay in here with her because she didn't want to be alone, especially after what happened last night before they came home.

Ketegdra used her other hand to slide a piece of hair out of Nekris's face and watched as Nekris just curled up more and subconsciously moved closer against her side, yawning lightly.

Ketegdra felt her cell vibrate again and looked at the screen to see she had a text from Yami, just as she thought, and flipped open her phone and read the text,

_"I will be there in a few, got to wake Marik and 'Kura up, will explain when I get there"_

After she finished reading the text, she flipped the cell closed and stretched her arms above her head and yawned, knowing she had to get up and get ready.

After a few moments of debating she gave into herself and slowly slid her legs over the side and got off the bed, being careful not to wake Nekris, she could sleep a few more minutes before she woke her up, if she was going with her and Yami today.

She stretched again, walking over to her closet and started looking through her outfits trying to find what to wear today.

She was debating whether to wear her red silk outfit or her black silk outfit. Both were the same design, just one was a deep red and the other was jet black.

She turned her head back and forth several times looking from one to the other, trying to decide and getting nowhere,

"I think you should wear the red one,"

Ketegdra snapped out of her moment of thought and glanced back over her shoulder to see Zael standing in the doorway of the walk-in closet, smiling softly.

Both Kyros looked at each other for a moment before Zael walked in further and walked past Ketegdra and retrieved the red silk outfit from its hanger and handed it to her sister who just smiled more.

"How did you know which two I was trying to pick between?"

Zael smirked slightly and looked at Ketegdra, her ice blue eyes showing a hint of mischief.

"I didn't, I just think you look good in red silk."

Ketegdra smirked a bit herself from Zael's remark and took the outfit from her sister's hand and leaned in enough to place a light kiss on Zael's lips, who in turn responded by pressing her lips back against her older sister's.

Ketegdra broke the kiss and looked into Zael's eyes, ice blue looking back into her own bright crimson.

"Thank you for helping me decide Zael,"

Said Kyros smiled and closed her eyes, slighting tilting her head to the side.

"Happy to help."

Ketegdra laughed softly and placed a light peck on Zael's cheek before walking out of the closet to go change into the outfit they picked out.

Zael smiled and watched her older sister leave and followed, flicking the light off and closing the door in one fluid movement.

Ketegdra walked out of her room and into the bathroom to change while Zael remained in Ketegdra's bedroom and looked to see Nekris was sleeping on the bed.

Zael smiled and walked over and sat down next to Nekris, careful not to wake her as well, and ran her hand lightly over their baby sister's head, glad she was alright, especially after last night.

She knew Nekris would come seeking Ketegdra after something like that, because growing up, when anyone bothered Nekris or she felt scared because someone was harassing her, she came to Ketegdra, knowing her oldest sister was strong enough to handle anyone who posed a threat to her.

Zael continued running her hand over Nekris's head until she heard the bathroom door open and heard Ketegdra walk back into the room, wearing her red silk pants, hanging loosely around her bare feet, and a red form fitting tank top.

Zael took in her oldest sister's appearance very closely, her ice blue eyes roaming over Ketegdra's slim lithe figure, seeing the muscles underneath the silk, and continued looking her over until she reached the bed and sat down next to Zael, looking down at Nekris.

Ketegdra smiled at the peaceful scene of Nekris sleeping, and blinked when she felt something touch her hand and looked to see Zael's fingers interlacing with her own, and looked up at Zael's face.

"You look good." Zael said smiling.

"Thanks to you…" Ketegdra said as she kissed Zael on the forehead.

Zael and Ketegdra rested their foreheads against each other and stared into each other's eyes until they heard the door to the apartment open followed by the voices of Yami and Marik talking.

They could hear as Marik thudded down the hall with his boots and looked in Zael's room to find it empty as Yami lightly walked down the hallway to Ketegdra's room, his thin boots less noisy than Marik's.

Yami looked inside to see all three Kyros on the bed, Nekris sleeping, and Zael and Ketegdra holding hands beside her.

Yami smiled softly and looked back down the hall and called Marik,

"Zael is in here Marik."

Marik turned to look at Yami and walked down the hallway as well and stopped in the doorway to smile at the scene before him.

Everyone knew that Ketegdra and Zael had 'feelings' for each other, ones that went beyond sibling love and into something deeper. It didn't bother any of them, and their youngest sister accepted them all the same.

Yami spoke quietly,

"Is Nekris still coming with us?"

Ketegdra nodded, and began nudging Nekris's shoulder, trying to wake her,

Marik addressed Zael,

"Tenshi, are we still gonna rehearse today?"

Zael nodded too, getting up off the bed and after softly kissing Ketegdra on the cheek, she walked over to Marik and they went back to her room so they could work on the track mix and plans for the anniversary bash coming up in a few weeks. Zael and Marik were put in charge of everything and they took it with great pride.

Yami stepped aside so they could walk out and headed inside and over to Ketegdra's bed watching as she continued to try and wake up the youngest Kyros.

Yami smirked,

"I got an idea."

Yami leaned close to Nekris's face, making sure to speak clearly into her ear,

"Nekris, if you don't wake up, you will have to go shopping with Bakura."

Upon hearing that, Nekris's eyes popped open and she sat up,

"I'm up, I'm up, I swear I am up."

Yami and Ketegdra laughed as Nekris looked at both of them weirdly,

"Well, we needed a way to wake you up, and what better way than threatening a shopping trip with Bakura?"

Nekris mock glared at Yami's comment, before she started laughing too.

Ketegdra got off the bed so Nekris could get up and go get ready.

Ketegdra walked over to her dresser where her laptop and other various things were and instead of picking up her choker with the garnet flame, she picked up her silver dragon pendent and pulled the thin string around her neck, tying it tightly in the back, letting the pendent dangle against her neck.

She then picked up her family ring and put it on, the garnet glistening brightly in the light, and went back into her closet to pick up her shoes and slipped them on and went back to Yami and followed him out into the hallway.

They both stood in front of Nekris' closed door, hearing shuffling sounds, and things falling on the floor and what they both swear sounded like Nekris tripping over numerous things.

The door opened minutes later to reveal Nekris wearing her emerald skirt and matching tank. Her emerald rose charm around her neck and her family ring present as well.

Satisfied, Yami and Nekris headed for the door while Ketegdra tapped on Zael's door to let them know they were heading out. Zael opened the door and hugged Ketegdra tightly, who returned the embrace, and gave a light kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Zael, we will be at the club around 7, so if you guys get done around then, you can just head on in alright?"

Zael nodded in understanding and went back in to help Marik when she heard him drop some of her cds.

"Marik, you better not be dropping my new cds on the floor!"

The three of them all laughed at Zael's threat.

So Zael and Marik were preoccupied with their own projects, and Yami, Ketegdra and Nekris were heading out for the errands for the day.

Something occurred to Ketegdra while they were walking down the street,

"Yami, what happened with Bakura?"

"Oh yea, Bakura came over after we all left and said he wanted to hang out so Marik, him and me went out and we all crashed at my place around 8 something this morning, I woke them up 'cause I knew he was supposed to meet Ryou and the others at noon."

She nodded,

"8 this morning huh? When he woke up, he went back to his place didn't he?"

Yami nodded, knowing where this was going.

Ketegdra, Yami and Nekris all stopped and looked at each other, and simultaneously said,

"He's going to be late."

Nekris shook her head, knowing Bakura was like that,

"Those poor kids are going to be waiting a while unless by some miracle he wakes up sooner rather than later."

Yami and Ketegdra nodded.

--Elsewhere--

An alarm clock was blaring loudly, that didn't mean the one closest to the clock was going to turn it off.

Ryou cracked his soft chocolate eyes open when he heard the loud obnoxious racket ringing throughout the room.

He looked over at his friend Yugi who had his head buried up under a pillow, his tri-colored hair poking out under the edges.

Ryou then turned his head to see his other friend Malik, was sleeping just as peacefully as could be, even though he was right next to the alarm and looked like he was not going to be making no move to silence it.

So groaning softly, Ryou slowly got up and crawled across the temporary bed that they were sharing, hitting Yugi's arm along the way, causing the young man to groan and move to his other side, away from the thing that hit him.

To get to the clock, Ryou had to crawl over Malik, setting his full weight on the tanned egyptians legs, making Malik twist his face a bit in discomfort but still not enough to wake him up.

After Ryou reached over and turned the alarm off, he flopped backwards back on the bed, letting his legs drape over Malik's and just yawned widely. He wasn't ready to wake up either. He knew Yugi and Malik were out cold because they brought everything into the apartment yesterday while Ryou went out to see if anyone had job openings close by.

While lying there, a very attractive image crossed Ryou's thoughts.

He saw Bakura in the tight leather outfit he was wearing the night before, and remembered looking over him several times while talking to him when the girls and other guys left for the night.

Bakura!

Ryou shot his eyes open and sat up quickly, and roughly nudged Yugi and Malik, causing them both to groan loudly and look at him like he was nuts.

"Ryou, what are you doing? It is 10 in the morning, have you any idea how long Yugi and I were up unpacking last night?"

"I know, but guys, last night I came across this place that is possibly going to hire us, but we have to meet one of the workers at the club at noon sharp."

Malik perked up,

"Club? What kind of club?"

"Well a bar actually,"

Yugi looked at Ryou skeptically,

"A bar? Like drinks and loud music bar?"

"Well yes, and I know that we don't drink but this place seems to be really popular and could be a great opportunity for us all."

Yugi and Malik looked at Ryou with that weird look again, of all the places in the big city, it was a bar he came across with job openings?

"I know, but guys, we can at least give it a shot, we need this."

Yugi sighed lightly, while Malik groaned tiredly again.

"Now come on, we have to meet him at noon, and the owners told me that he hates waiting, so let's try and make a good impression."

"Alright alright, we're coming."

Malik stretched and got up off the bed and scrambled through several bags on the floor until he came across the ones with his clothes in them and grabbed the first pair he found and went to change in the bathroom.

Yugi stayed put, if Malik was in the bathroom, then he had to wait because the three of them had to share that one room.

Ryou decided he would just wear what he already had on, because if they were going to find their uniforms for work, then he didn't want to change clothes more than needed.

Malik came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a plain pair of khakis and a black t-shirt, he had fixed his sandy blonde hair and put on a very light line of his kohl on his eyes.

Yugi then got up and grabbed his own bag of clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

While they were waiting Ryou and Malik were talking about what Bakura was like or what had Ryou deduced about the owners already and what he had figured out already, and of course how he trampled across the club in the first place.

Yugi came back out wearing some blue jeans and a light purple t-shirt, he put some gel in his hair and fixed it back to its three original spikes with the black base and light purple edge and his blonde bangs hanging over his soft amethyst eyes.

"Alright, are you guys ready?"

Yugi and Malik nodded tiredly, they were up pretty late unpacking and neither wanted to be awake right now.

All three walked out the door, locking it behind them and started following Ryou to the club and were standing outside the front door at were still there at noon sharp, as instructed.

Too bad Bakura was just now getting up and taking his sweet time in getting ready, and began trampling out the door of his apartment around 12:45, 45 minutes later than what he told the Ryou.

So much for that first impression.

Bakura was walking leisurely down the sidewalk, looking here and there, taking in the city's early afternoon scene, and turned down the street that would take him to heaven's Shadow, where his three shoppers to be would be waiting.

And waiting they were, at 1:30 pm and still no sign of Bakura.

Malik was leaning against the front door with his arms crossed and tapping his foot irritably.

"Ryou, are you sure that this guy said _'noon'_?"

Ryou nodded for the umpteenth time, he was sitting on the ground in front of Malik leaning his back against Yugi's.

"Yes Malik for the last time, him and Ketegdra told me to make sure we were here at noon sharp."

Yugi looked back over his shoulder at Ryou,

"Well, it is 1:30 and I have not seen even anyone who could be this Bakura person."

"He will be here guys don't worry."

Both sighed again and continued to wait.

Bakura was whistling loudly as he approached the club and looked to see 3 young men waiting at the door, one of which he recognized right off the bat, he smiled widely and pranced over to them.

"Ryou! Such a pleasure to see you again!" Bakura said beaming brightly.

Ryou looked up and saw Bakura and smiled excitedly and got up, helping Yugi up as well and began talking to him.

"Bakura, we were getting worried, we thought something had happened."

"No, '_you_' thought something had happened to him, "_I_" thought this was some lame prank."

Ryou glared back at Malik's remark and ignored it.

Bakura glanced over at Malik and noticed the uncanny resemblance to his friend Marik and the unmistakable attitude and tone of voice.

"I am so sorry Bakura, please forgive him, he is just cranky from yesterday."

"Is that all? Well that is good news for us then, Marik acts worse than that all the time, I like him already."

Malik looked at Bakura weirdly, he sounded like he appreciated his attitude problem, something that was not too common.

"So Ryou, do introduce your two friends, we must know who our future trainees are." Bakura asked.

"Oh well this is my friend Malik, and my friend Yugi."

Bakura then looked at Yugi, and noticed yet another uncanny resemblance to one of his own friends, he looked like a younger more innocent version of Yami.

Bakura looked at all three of them standing side by side and saw just how close they looked like him Marik and Yami back in the day. The girls were going to love this, and he personally was going to love the shopping trip.

"Well kids, I do apologize for being a touch late that is what happens when Marik, Yami and I hang out after work."

"A_ touch_ late? You were an _hour and a half _late!"

"Meh, a touch, hour and a half, not far from each other." Bakura chuckled and began walking off down the street, causing the others to follow him, Malik groaning irritably at Bakura's lack of seriousness.

Ryou followed excitedly, Yugi close behind with Malik bringing up the tail end.

"Boys, this will be most fun, I am telling you, after I am done with you, Yami and Marik will not be able to resist the new eye candy."

Yugi and Malik stopped and blinked confusedly, what did that mean? And why did Bakura have this devilish grin on his face when he said it?

--

_Well everyone, I shall end it there, I hope everyone enjoyed it, especially my newest twists and additions, Zael and Nekris, I hope you two enjoyed it more so than everyone else._

_Do not forget to review and let me know how I am doing, and what you think of everything._

_Thank you again for everyone who has shown interest in this story and hope you continue to bear with me for upcoming chapters._


	8. Obstacles of the Day

_Ok, I know I started working on this weeks ago, but with my new job training taking a massive amount of my time, it has been hard to work on this. I appreciate everyone who is coming back for the new chapter as well as new readers, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.  
_

_Alright, so there is much drama and more humor to come in this chapter, so I thank all of my readers who returned for the new chapter and I hope you enjoy._

_Warnings- Nothing I haven't already warned you about._

_Chapter dedication goes to XxcrimsonheartxX and Black Egyptian Dragon for allowing me to continue using their OC's Zael and Nekris and also to Puzzlefreak, who is allowing me to use her OC Hikari, and again, Ketegdra is my OC and I will not tolerate anyone stealing mine or theirs. _

--

Chapter 8 – Obstacles of the Day

Bakura was walking down the street, humming happily to himself with an excited Ryou close behind. After a few moments, Ryou looked behind them to see how Yugi and Malik were doing, only to see them still wearing that irked expression on their faces. Bakura looked back over his shoulder when he noticed the walking pace of his followers had slowed down, and began speaking with them.

"Come on boys, if we are ever going to get your new clothes, we need to hurry up and get there."

Malik lifted his head from glaring at the ground and looked at Bakura with a serious look,

"Well, if _you_ had shown up on time, we wouldn't need to rush now."

Bakura smiled innocently, "Who's rushing? You three are falling behind, don't worry, I know you are nervous."

Malik raised an eyebrow, "Nervous? Who said we are nervous? We are going clothes shopping, why would we be nervous?"

Bakura changed his innocent smile to a slight smirk, "You _should_ be nervous, the clothes you pick today pretty much determine whether or not you get a permanent job at Heaven's Shadow."

All three stopped and stared shocked, "WHAT?"

Bakura grinned, "You honestly think Ketegdra and the girls will keep you at the club if you can't bring in customers?"

Yugi, being so naïve, couldn't help but ask, "What does clothes shopping have to do with that?"

"Yugi, think about it, you will be working at_ the_ hottest spot in the city, you need to represent that by attracting and enticing people to come back when the night is done."

Yugi still had that dumbfounded look on his face, so Bakura made this easy for them,

"Put simply, as the saying goes, 'you are to_ appear_ available, but never _be_ available.'"

The three quickly caught on.

"Now come along boys, have I got some ideas for your outfits." Bakura smiled again, and continued walking down the street toward his favorite store, where the three innocent boys would be converted into sexy young men.

--With Ketegdra, Yami and Nekris--

Ketegdra had approached their destination, and after stepping up the first of three steps to reach the door, she looked back at Yami and Nekris.

"Alright you two, go find something to do for a little bit, I will call when I am done alright?"

Yami nodded and Nekris smiled softly and after grabbing Yami's hand, she started dragging Yami down the street to who knows where.

Ketegdra smiled and chuckled as she watched the youngest Kyros drag her best friend to no doubt her favorite store which was just around the corner. She ascended the other two steps, grabbed the door handle and walked inside the building they came to. All Ketegdra had to do here was renew some alcohol licenses and other permits necessary to run the club, and as the head owner, it was her responsibility to make sure it got done.

It didn't take hardly any time at all, she was in and out within the hour, but she didn't call Yami and Nekris as soon as she was done there, she knew they would be occupied for a while when she saw Nekris skipping down the street the way she did.

Instead, Ketegdra took this opportunity to actually appear for one of her doctor's appointments, something she rarely does. She hated doctors growing up simply because she saw them more often than she would have cared for, plus she was not exactly thrilled at the idea of having more doctors telling her she needs to do more of this, do more of that, she should stop doing that and other meaningless speeches.

Zael had been trying to convince Ketegdra that the three of them should get regular checkups, none of them liked them, but they knew it was a good idea.

The only reason Ketegdra was even going this time, was because she knew she could go and get it done without the others knowing, but mostly, she did it for Zael and Nekris, she knew her sisters worried over her health constantly because she suffered the greater deal of the physical punishments growing up, so to lessen their worry, she went long enough for the doctor to tell her she was fine, and leave.

She slowly walked toward the white building at the end of the street opposite from where Yami and Nekris had gone to avoid confrontation, she was not looking forward to this, but she had to do it, for her sisters.

She stood in front of the clear glass door leading inside the doctor's office for several minutes, watching small children and parents walking in and out, like normal people, elderly people following suit, and still felt kind of on edge, she despised places like this, for numerous reasons, the main one being that her own parents is what caused her to be taken there a majority of the time.

She stared at the door a little bit longer before pulling out her cell and flipped it open to look at the time and saw she was right on the dot for it, after a long heavy sigh, she flipped the cell back closed, placed it back in its holder and hesitantly walked inside and sat down in an empty chair in the lobby and waited.

She knew her luck was against her today, when after about seven minutes of waiting, a nurse in a pink cotton button up shirt, walked out with a clipboard and looked through the lobby,

"Ketegdra Kyros?"

Ketegdra cringed unnoticeably when her name was called, but stood up and walked over to the nurse who smiled brightly at her, only to give a half hearted smile in return.

"Alright, this way Ms. Kyros." The nurse walked down the hall from whence she came, Ketegdra following behind rolling her eyes because someone else called her 'Ms.'

The nurse stopped in front of a metal scale and asked Ketegdra to step on it for a moment so she could take her weight and height for the records, that was simple enough, she wrote it down on the paper and put it back in its envelope, and still smiling away, asked Ketegdra to follow her again.

She led her into a small room with a table covered with a sanitary sheet and asked her to take a seat and the doctor would be with her shortly, the nurse closed the door on her way out, leaving Ketegdra to her thoughts.

--With Yami and Nekris--

Nekris had all but hopped down the street after they left Ketegdra at that license place, and drug Yami into her favorite candle store, only to take a humongous whiff of the air upon entering. She loved coming here, the whole place had so many different scents and aromas, she was getting high just walking around.

She stopped and smelled each of the candles, the same thing she did every time she came here, she knew all the kinds, but she loved to smell each one and read the names of them, some were so interesting, others were strange, some were hard to pronounce, but she didn't care. Yami wandered around and picked up several different candles and smelled them, much like Nekris did, just not as much.

Said Kyros, happened to come across one of her many favorite ones, Egyptian Cotton, and picked up several different kinds, a jar candle, some tea lights, and a new tea candle burner. After looking around and finding Yami, she noticed he had not picked up anything to buy,

"Yami, don't you have a favorite one? You should buy something."

"Nekris, what would I do with it?"

"You stick it somewhere and light it silly, then your room will smell nice."

"I know that, I mean, I am never in my apartment long enough for one of these to work."

"So buy one for Ketegdra, you know she likes being in her room a lot, she might like one."

"That's a good idea, which does she like? I have never asked."

"She really likes Cottage Breeze, the light blue one behind you."

Yami turned around and found the one she spoke of, after picking up a jar candle, they both walked over to the counter, purchased their items and walked outside, both checked their cells and noticed Ketegdra had not called yet, so since they seemed to have a bit more time to spare, Yami started walking a little further down the street, to one of his favorite stores, the gem and crystal shop.

After walking inside, Yami looked around at all the different gems they had on display, everything from quartz to diamonds to rare minerals. Yami enjoyed coming here because he loved learning about different kinds of gems and stones and their meanings.

Like some represented love, friendship, spirituality, strength, anything you could imagine.

Nekris walked around, gazing at some of the brighter ones, reading the names and their meanings, while Yami searched for one particular one, and seeming to be unable to find it, but he kept on searching. Nekris still gazing away here and there. This would take a while, because there was one particular stone that Yami wanted to find and he was not leaving until he did.

--With Ketegdra--

Ketegdra was staring at the floor, because looking at the tacky pictures on the walls were not amusing, she appeared to be deep in thought before she heard the door click open and looked to see the doctor walk inside and close it behind him.

He smiled brightly as he approached Ketegdra, who looked at him with a cautious gaze, this was not the doctor she knew, so she was on high alert with him. She watched him like a hawk as he reached the table and began speaking o her.

"Hello Ms. Kyros, how are we doing today?"

"I am alright, can we get this over with please?"

He looked at her, sensing she wanted to get this done with quickly and without any argument, he put his stethoscope on and went to check her heart rate, but before he could get within reach of her, she moved back away from him, glaring at him darkly.

"I was just going to check your heart rate,"

"We don't have to check that, thank you."

The doctor decided not to argue, Ketegdra feeling just a slight twinge of guilt because this guy was just trying to do his job, and she was making it difficult but she was not about to have some guy put his hand on her chest just to check to see her heart was beating.

After a moment of thought, Ketegdra realized there was nothing the doctor could check without having to touch her in some way. This was going to prove a problem, she didn't trust this guy and wasn't going to let him get near her, she regretted coming to 'this' appointment, she should have just ignored it and skipped it like she had done many times before.

The doctor, however, was at a loss, how was he going to perform an examination or a check up, if the patient wouldn't allow him to get near them?

Ketegdra sighed deeply and lowered her head,

"Look, nothing personal to you, I just don't like physical contact from strangers."

"Well, you know, the only way to get over that, is to trust me, I am not going to hurt you Ms. Kyros."

Ketegdra felt a bit of anger swell up, she was not going to place any trust in this guy she has never seen before and their first encounter would be him performing a physical examination on her, obviously he knew nothing of what happened to her growing up, causing her to be this wary of people, and how did she know he 'wasn't' going to hurt her? And then telling her that it was so simple to 'get over' it? That is what pissed her off.

She looked at him with an enraged glare and got ready to verbally rip this guy a new one for the insult she took his comment for, but was cut off when the door opened again and another doctor walked inside and looked at Ketegdra in surprise.

"Wow, I honestly didn't think you would show up today."

Ketegdra immediately calmed down, this was the doctor she recognized, the one she had known for years and helped treat her and her sisters through the years.

She smiled at Ketegdra and looked at the first doctor,

"If you don't mind, I will examine her alright? Ketegdra and I go way back." She smiled.

The first doctor shrugged his shoulders and walked out leaving Ketegdra and the new doctor alone.

Ketegdra actually let a smile appear on her face when she saw Nancy, the doctor that cared for the Kyros throughout the years.

Nancy was a sweet woman, around her mid 50's, well respected in the area, with short curly blonde hair, soft light skin and gentle light green eyes.

"My goodness Ketegdra, when was the last time you actually showed up for one of your appointments?"

"Too long apparently, I knew there was a chance I was going to get a new person, I just didn't expect I would have reacted the way I did."

"Well, after all you went through, I don't blame you, I can imagine you wouldn't have been too fond of Mike, he has only been here a few months."

"Yea, so how have you been? I know the last time I saw you was when I came to my last appointment like 6-7 months ago?"

"That sounds about right, but I am doing very well, how are you and Zael and Nekris doing?"

"We are doing good, Zael is mixing tracks with Marik today and Nekris is shopping with Yami until I get done here."

"Glad to hear you three are doing alright, now shall we get this examination over with? I know you don't really like being here."

Ketegdra nodded, and watched Nancy put on her stethoscope and check her heart rate with no trouble whatsoever. She then checked her blood pressure, checked to see if her breathing was still regular, because there was a period of time where Ketegdra couldn't breathe properly because of one of her more brutal punishments from their father.

Nancy knew a lot more of what happened to them than hardly anyone because she cared for them so much and they were always at her office because of something that happened to one of them.

After writing down all of the information on her file, she overlooked her previous history and saw she was still in good health, she had improved so much these past few years, she could slow down on the drinking though, but she knew that working at the club, that wasn't really an option, nor a choice to even be thought about right now.

After she was done with the paperwork, she closed the envelope and looked at Ketegdra again,

"Alright, did you want to get your blood work done this time or pass?"

"Pass"

"Alright, then that would be all, would you like me to set up your next visit? Even if you may not show up?" Nancy laughed softly.

Ketegdra laughed at the remark too,

"Yea, go ahead and set it up, Zael wants this to become a regular thing, so I am going to do it for her and Nekris."

"Ok, then I will see you in a couple of months?"

She nodded and smiled lightly, "A couple of months."

Nancy and Ketegdra smiled at each other, "Everything looked good Ketegdra, whatever you are doing, keep it up and tell the girls I said hello for me."

"I will, thank you."

Nancy smiled and gave Ketegdra a gentle firm hug, showing she missed seeing the oldest Kyros as well as the two younger ones, she hoped that Ketegdra was serious about the checkups becoming regular that way she could see them more often. After caring for them for so long, she treated the Kyros as if they were her own children and always wanted them in good health.

Ketegdra then broke the embrace and walked out of the room, back to the lobby and out the door and started heading back to where Yami and Nekris left her so they would not suspect she had gone elsewhere.

--With Yami and Nekris--

Nekris was sitting on the floor of the gem shop, watching Yami searching diligently for a single stone. She kept twirling her candle shop bag between her fingers in boredom because he had been looking for almost 20 minutes now and he refused to bother the clerk to see if she could help him find it faster.

"Yami, why don't you just ask the employee where it is? I am sure she could tell you where it's at."

"Nekris, I am not going to bother that poor girl, I am sure she gets enough retarded questions from people who don't know how to look for something for themselves."

Nekris sighed. "Alright, but when you get tired , just let me know, I will be sitting right here."

"Alright"

Nekris sighed again, so much for the idea of hinting that she was bored and would he just ask and get it over with.

This was going to take a little longer than she expected.

--With Ketegdra--

She was walking slowly back down the street to where the license building was, she still had time to spare so she was in no hurry. Yami and Nekris has been known to take their time when it came to shopping, just like Bakura and he had three people to take care of for his adventure, plus with Marik and Zael mixing tracks, she felt no need to rush.

She was looking around aimlessly at the neighborhood, how it had changed over the years, since her and her sisters were stuck with their parents, provided she didn't get as far away from the area as she had hoped, Zael and Nekris insisted on staying somewhat near their old home, because Yami, Marik and Bakura lived around here as well and they were not about to leave them.

Those three boys were the closest people to the Kyros, they knew more about their history and lives than anyone else. They were the ones who helped them through the abuse of home, and kept them fighting and helped them get where they are now.

Ketegdra was lost in her thoughts and memories when she heard someone call out to her…

"Ketegdra-san!"

She turned her head toward the voice and before she could deduce who it was that called her, she felt herself being knocked to the ground in a tackling glomp, and after a moment of surprise, she looked up and saw a thin lithe figure clinging to her waist, hugging her tightly.

Ketegdra smiled brightly,

"Hikari! It is so good to see you."

Still clinging to Ketegdra's waist, the young girl, now known as Hikari, hugged her tighter, smiling happily at seeing one of her friends, and Ketegdra no less.

Both girls helped each other stand back up and chatted for a little bit since they both had time.

"How have you been Hikari? Where's Atemu?"

"Oh he's good, he said he was going to pick up something and then meet me at the club tonight."

Atemu was Hikari's boyfriend of going on two years, they were always attached at the hip, so of course Ketegdra inquired when she noticed he wasn't with her.

"Ahh, well you look good, you seem happier, brighter than before."

Hikari smiled softly, the young 19 year old looked at Ketegdra with a look of pride on her face.

"Yes, I feel happier now, Atemu has been really sweet and stayed by my side, that has helped a lot, and of course talking to you makes me feel stronger."

Ketegdra smiled, she had met Hikari some few years back and well they just kinda hit it off and became friends, mostly because they had so much in common as far as having a rough childhood. They could relate to one another so that eased some tension.

"Well Ketegdra, you look good yourself, I take it you have been doing well too?"

"Yes, I have been, the club has been becoming more popular, and tonight you and Atemu actually get to see our new trainees in action."

"Is that so?"

"Yea, Bakura is taking them shopping right now and they will be there tonight, so keep an eye out, and be careful, I have already met one of them, Ryou, and he has this uncanny resemblance to Bakura."

"I will keep that in mind."

Ketegdra noticed Hikari had grown some since she saw her last and changed slightly, still the same long brown hair with strawberry blonde highlights, her eyes were still the same, blue with small flecks of purple. She had gotten a little taller but still shorter than Ketegdra, but then again, a 28 year old versus a 19 year old, of course Ketegdra was taller.

Hikari still wore the same black or dark clothing as always, she was never one for bright colored clothes like say Nekris or Zael on occasion.

"Same old Hikari."

Both girls talked a few more minutes, asking what either had been up to lately, how were the love lives, simple talk, before Hikari looked at her watch and saw she needed to get going, she had a few things to do and she had to get ready to go the club tonight.

"Well Ketegdra, I have to go for now, but Atemu and I will see you tonight k?"

"Alright, see ya then."

Ketegdra and Hikari then went their separate ways, and a few minutes later, the oldest Kyros returned to the license building and removed her cell from the holder on her hip and started typing a text.

--With Yami and Nekris--

"I found it!!"

Nekris jumped from her spot on the floor in surprise when she heard Yami's shout echo through the small shop and hopped up and looked for him, to see him standing in front of a small shelf in the back corner and walked over to him to see what he was looking for that took so hideously long.

Yami was holding a small but bright looking stone, he wasn't sure what kind it was, but he had seen it once before and told himself next time he was going to get it because it reminded him of the Kyros.

Although small, the stone had a distinct array of red, blue and green tints mixed together, he didn't even know if such a thing truly existed or if it did, how it came to be formed this way.

The stone itself was held in what looked like a dragon's talons, at the end of the dragon's foot, a short thin metal chain was attached, he knew Ketegdra would most likely use this as a charm and wear it like an anklet.

After Nekris gazed in awe at it for several moments, she followed Yami to the counter and watched him purchase the stone and it was put in a neat little box to prevent damage.

After thanking the clerk for her help, Yami and Nekris started to walk out the door when another individual was coming in, someone they both recognized immediately,

"Atemu?" Yami asked surprised.

"Hey, how's it going Yami? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Not since you and Hikari were at the club last, and that has indeed been a while."

Atemu, or Hikari's boyfriend, looked like a much younger version of Yami, but Atemu being 22 years old while Yami was 28, that was to be expected. In other words , he could be Yami's twin if it weren't for the age difference, and with some minor differences.

Atemu had dark tanned skin because of his Egyptian heritage, his hair was much like Yami's just not as wild and styled like his. He was wearing one of his old high school uniforms, he for some reason actually liked the way it felt when he wore it, as opposed to all the students back in his school days who detested them.

It consisted of blue pants, black short sleeved shirt and a blue jacket, and of course his thin black boots.

"So what brings you two here at this time in the day? Isn't the club open tonight?"

"Yea, it is, we are just doing a couple of things while Bakura takes our new trainees shopping, and Ketegdra takes care of some licenses being renewed."

"Ahh, so where is Marik and Zael then?"

"They are mixing tracks for the anniversary bash in a few weeks."

Atemu nodded, glad to know they were all doing well.

"So what brings you here? Where is Hikari?"

"She is hanging out around town while I pick up her gift for our 2 year anniversary tonight."

"Aww, that is so sweet." Nekris squealed happily.

Atemu smiled and blushed a very light shade, hidden by his tan, he was happy with Hikari and wanted to get her something so he came by to pick a necklace for her, an amethyst stone to match her eyes, he knew she would love it.

About that time, Yami and Nekris's cells both went off simultaneously alerting them they both received a text message,

_-Alrite Im done head on back- Ketegdra  
_

Yami flipped his cell closed and put it back in the holder and looked at Atemu,

"We got to get going, that was Ketegdra, she is ready to head on over to the club so we can set up."

"Alright, Hikari and I are stopping by tonight, we will see you then."

"See you then."

Yami and Nekris left the shop and walked back to where they left Ketegdra to see her standing there waiting for them, and all three started heading toward Heaven's Shadow.

"How was renewing those licenses?" Yami asked as soon as they started walking.

"What?" Ketegdra asked with a somewhat confused tone.

Nekris looked at Ketegdra oddly,

"The licenses? The things we came out here for?"

Ketegdra forgot about those for the moment, she was thinking about going to her appointment and seeing Nancy, she didn't want any of them to find out that she went to the doctor while they were shopping and played it off that she had a moment of failed memory.

"Oh, it went fine, just boring as usual, we won't have to worry about them for awhile."

Yami and Nekris sensed she was hiding something, but couldn't think of what, so instead of saying anything, they all just went about like normal. Ketegdra would tell them in her own time, and she wouldn't do anything major without letting them know.

So they continued walking, talking about what all had to be done tonight and watching the new kids carefully to see if they have what it takes to stay at the club.

Speaking of the kids…

--With Bakura and company--

It had been 5 hours since they walked inside, and Bakura had not stopped moving for even a moment since then.

He was hopping and skipping all around the racks and shelves looking to see what matched whose eyes, or whose skin tone or whose figure and was tossing random things at each one in turn and telling them to go try them on, and all Bakura got in return was sighs of annoyance, gasps of surprise, whines, groans and complaints.

Malik was getting ticked off every time he would walk out of the dressing room in one outfit before Bakura said one of two things,

"It's beautiful, we'll take it." Or,

"Whoa, that doesn't work for you."

He would then say either,

"Put that in the keeper pile," Or,

"Throw that in the corner."

You could see the signs of anger creeping up on Malik's face more and more as he kept hearing Bakura's voice echo through the room.

Right before he almost lost his temper and opened the door, ready to yell at Bakura for this massive waste of time, he came face to face with the pale skinned man, and even stepped back in surprise at his close proximity.

"That is the perfect outfit for you, keep that on, you're wearing that tonight."

Malik blinked a few times, letting his mind process the last few moments before looking down and seeing what he had on.

He was wearing some designer khakis with a short brown midriff and black heavy boots, before he suddenly had a thought,

"Bakura, I am not wearing this outside."

"Oh yes you are, and don't worry, we will get you the right accessories and you will look fine."

Before Malik could try and protest further, Bakura had already zipped away to check on Ryou and Yugi.

After a heavy sigh, he went and sat down and looked at all the clothes that Bakura had picked out for him. He did like a lot of the outfits, he liked the way it slimmed his figure without hiding his slight muscular build, he did think he looked attractive in them. He watched from afar as Ryou was up next,

Ryou was more cooperative then Malik, mostly because he liked Bakura and wanted to pay attention to his older crush.

So without much trouble, Ryou's perfect outfit was found, some glossy silk white pants, a glittery white shirt with "Angel" across the front in feathery letters and on the back, had a pair of small angel wings up near the shoulders and to complete it, a pair of thin white heeled boots.

He loved the outfit, and appreciated Bakura's help in picking it out, and after picking up his own pile of keeper clothes, he went and joined Malik on the bench near the counter and waited for Yugi's turn to finish.

Yugi however was proving difficult, because it took him forever to come out of the dressing room because he was so shy, he didn't want anyone to see him in any of these outfits.

Bakura did not lose hope though and his patience remained in check, he tossed in one more outfit that was inspired by Ryou's outfit, and waited for the response on the other side of the door.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Malik and Ryou both stood up and saw Yugi wearing the coolest thing they had ever seen him in.

Yugi was wearing some glossy silk purple pants, thin black heeled boots, much like Yami's, wearing a short sleeved shirt with "Heart" going from left to right across his chest with "Breaker" going from top to bottom, the e's in both words connecting in the middle.

"Nice outfit Yugi." Malik said to him.

Yugi blushed and nodded his thanks and looked at himself in the mirror, happy with something he wasn't so freaked about wearing in front of people.

Bakura overlooked all three and was proud of his choices for them and after he clapped his hands together to get their attention,

"Alright gang, let's get these paid for and head on down to the club, Ketegdra and them will be there around 7 and we don't want to be late."

Malik couldn't help himself,

"As long as we don't have to wait on you again, we won't be late."

All four boys started laughing at the crack and picked up their clothes and placed them on the counter and watched in silence as the total kept getting higher and higher since they had so many different outfits, they were going to end up spending everything they had just on clothes, and all three of them were thinking this would be a mistake.

As soon as the clerk said the total, all three of them paled and before one of them could turn to their future boss to tell them they wouldn't be able to afford all this, Bakura stepped up and handed the cashier a huge wad of bills and they all watched in awe as she counted the money, completed the transaction and handed him the receipt.

"Thank you Mr. Bakura, always a pleasure when you shop here."

"No, thank you Katrina, it is always nice when you work because you don't get annoyed with me."

She smiled and blushed, she had a crush on Bakura, much like every girl in the city, but she knew he was gay and was happy just being able to talk to him.

"Well, you have a great day and I hope you three have a great time tonight. Good luck."

The boys smiled and sighed in nervousness at the same time, the cashier knew what they here for, so now it was time to sink or swim.

"Alright boys, let's go."

They all left and started heading toward the club as it was nearing 6 pm and still had to finish getting ready, clothes were just part of the outfit.

Malik, Ryou and Yugi were so happy that they did not have to pay for the clothes they just bought, but were surprised that Bakura carried that much cash on his person, was he nuts? None the less, they all kept thanking him every other breath and he kept saying it was alright, and if they wanted to pay him back, then if all went well, they would be able to do it after a few nights of working.

So Ketegdra, Yami and Nekris we're just getting inside Heaven's Shadow, getting ready to set up, while Bakura, Malik, Ryou and Yugi were on their way, and finally Zael and Marik had just left the apartment, on their way too.

This was going to be a most interesting night indeed.

--

Ok, so wow, this is the longest chapter I have done in some time, I apologize for the long wait, and hope everyone who came back, enjoyed it, and I will try my very best to have the next one as soon as possible.

Thank you to everyone for your support and time and for those who are letting me borrow OC's, I hope you enjoyed it too.


End file.
